Sword of Nazarick: The Angel of Steel
by Vorg21
Summary: AU: Overlord where an anime fan of our world ended up in the world of Suzuki Satoru and played with him in Yggdrasil and ended up being transported with him and Nazarick along with his sister a fellow guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Let us see what changes he brings in an already chaotic mix. Takes heavy inspiration form "Supreme beings of Life and Death" and "Chaotic Good"
1. Prologue

It was a good life.

Though I never married or had children of my own I lived a good life.

Even though I died at a pretty you age of my mid-20's I lived a good life.

Even if I died after I heard that I passed the BAR in becoming a lawyer I had a great life.

Even if I died while heading to one of my best friend's wedding while I only had a girlfriend once it was a good life.

I had no great regrets in my life.

I had a loving family, a cool and hardworking and doting father, a loving and caring mother, two greatly annoying younger brothers, a bunch of fun friends, experiencing and losing love, chasing and achieving my dream job, drowning myself in my passion and hobbies. All in all, it was a good and fulfilling life I had nothing more to ask.

So WHY?

Why?

In the name of all that is good, holy, and gracious am I here?

"Did you hear what I said mortal?"

"Yes, yes I did, but can you just send me to heaven or some eternal resting place for the departed? Seriously I'm okay with passing on."

"My apologies mortal as I have said it cannot be done. The balance of souls must be kept. You cannot pass on until your time, as dictated by the book of life and death. Only those beings of power may ever change what is written and unfortunately your time so to speak is not yet up."

"Then call those beings then or better yet just let me rest in peace."

"Peace is a reward mortal. A reward you have not yet the honor nor privilege to receive and I am afraid that I already did call upon such beings and granting you passage to the afterlife is not permissible."

"Just send me back to my body then, that should be no trouble right."

"I cannot your body is no longer able to house a soul it became too damaged to live."

"Whose fault is that huh?"

"I admit the fault lies with my carelessness that is why I told you that I can offer recompense if it is within me to do so."

"What's the recompense then?"

"A wish, one wish of your choice before I transfer your soul to another world"

"Heal my body and put my soul back in it."

"Those are two wishes, I cannot comply."

"Reverse time too when I was alive."

"Time is not within my domain mortal."

"What is it that you do then? So I can narrow it down and be on my way."

"I deal with the soul of all who passes life and death. I am its judge, jury, and executioner. Anything and everything that involves the soul is mine to command as long as it does not cross the laws that are mine to guard."

"If I wish for you to grant me power can you fulfill it?"

"Depends on what power you seek mortal. If it is material greed such as money or desires of the flesh I cannot grant for the physical world is not my domain. But if you wish for things such as skill or enlightenment then I can grant it, a calm collected and virtuous mind I can give without trouble."

"Uhm no thanks I don't need enlightenment or whatever but the skill thing or what-not how does that work exactly."

"Simple I merely manipulate your soul with the intent of imbuing it with a skill from another that has passed on. As I have previously stated I judge all the souls that travel between life and death as such I cleanse all souls that have passed on from their earthly memories before they join the cycle of reincarnation while their memories are kept with me in the book of life."

"So your essentially giving me a deadman's leftover? That's some next-level macabre thing you got going on in here Mr. Soul Judge."

"Call me what you will mortal, but you have yet to state your wish. "

"Fine, fine I get it already. You're basically a God right so can you give me the skills and power of Shirou Emiya from the Fate series the counter guardian version if you would please."

"You do realize he's a fictional character right?"

"Yeah what of it?"

Hmm, take that Mr. Soul Judge bet money you can't give that to me can you, considering we are talking about Shiro _motherfucking _Emiya here his soul is basically the most cheating badass _GAR_ifying power in the _Aniverse_.

"Be it as you will then mortal."

"Woah really, there's no catch right. I won't have his twisted suicidal tendencies would I?"

"Nothing gets past you huh. Fine, I'll tweak it a bit you get all of his skills and magic and none of his self-destructive baggage."

"Good that's more like it."

"There it is done. I wish you glad tidings for the continuation of your life mortal."

"Before I go what's your name?"

"_Ankhseram_"

Just like that the _Ankhseram_ guy began fading from my line of sight as I was likely being dragged away in lightspeed away from him while wondering where had I heard that name before.

What came next as I opened my eyes was something I would never ever forget _**PAIN.**_

_**PAIN.**_

_**PAIN.**_

**And more **_**PAIN.**_

* * *

It is quite funny how life is sometimes.

I should know I lived it twice already.

In my first life, I never regretted anything from the way I have lived to the way it ended.

Apparently to live without regrets is a luxury.

The beginning of my second was a different ballgame altogether as the first major decision I made was regretted the instant it was granted.

I should've known it was too good to be true to be "reincarnated" in a body when you should've already died.

I really should've known that something was fishy when that _Ankhseram_ bastard refused to just heal my old body, I really should've known.

That bastard did give me Emiya's skill and power but how in the hell can I use it in a world without prana and magic and whats worse how can I even live with a broken body.

You heard it right me the current 10-year-old Haruto Shiroe is living with a broken body.

Apparently, the former occupant of this body was clinically dead for a second where I assume that bastard jammed my soul in his body.

The former occupant of my meat suit was involved in an accident involving Neural Nano-Interface, because of the carelessness and stupidity of the product's manufacturers the nanites killed him and then crippled me for life by frying the nerve receptors of my body from the neck down.

When I say fried then what I mean to say is that I can receive external stimulus and what not but I could no longer command my body to do anything.

Do you know how hopeless such a situation can make one feel?

To be a mind trapped in your very own body while feeling everything?

The time that I had an itch in between my toes without the ability to even scratch it sent me into a shouting verbal tantrum that pissed off the entire hospital wing where I was staying.

Yeah, why not add some more bullshit to my ever-growing list of shit to deal with it's not like I'm crippled for life here in a world I know nothing about with a family I have no memories of why not add pre-adolescent hormones and lack of self-control to the list.

I really should've chosen enlightenment.

Why did I have to go big and wish for something like anime powers when I just could've settled with a healthy and functioning body.

That enlightenment and wisdom shit sounds mighty fine right now or maybe just increased intelligence would be a great boon for me right now because the only thing I can really use right now is my brain and my mouth and for an aspiring lawyer like me that would be enough.

Not much but enough and considering that this world is practically in the 22nd century already my previous knowledge of the law may be, no not _maybe_ but definitely outdated.

So I sat there a week after arriving in this world looking out towards the window seeing a smog-filled world devoid of any sign of natures green lush.

The somber peace of the retrospection I was having of my life was accompanied by the weird machines attached to me to pump the necessary nutrients and check my vital signs.

_ .Knock_

"Yoharo. Shiroe, you awake in there."

"Yeah you can enter Yuriko-neesama"

Haruto Yuriko my supposed elder sister both of our parent died early living us in the care of our grandparents who were content in letting us live our own lives. She is 3 years older than me and working part-time in a convenience store to support her dream of becoming an interior designer.

"Mou. Shi-chan I told you to call me Lili-ane." She pouts as she walked towards my bed carrying two boxed packages.

"Fine Nee-chan are those the ones I asked about. Did they arrive today?" the happy atmosphere my elder sister had turned somber and serious.

"I really don't know why you asked for this thing haven't you suffered enough."

"What happened to me is as unlucky as getting hit by lightning in a clear day while being surrounded by lightning rods nee-san and I'm sure being what I am like right now it may only be my only escape from the prison that is my own body"

"Fine the sheesh but don't worry your nee-san is coming with you this time"

She unpacked the box in front of me revealing an NNI-headset and the game YGGDRASIL but not just any run off the mill version what we both got was the limited Premium account versions that comes with discounts for in-game purchases and extended customization kits for our characters.

How did two orphaned kids get this kind of costly game you ask.

It all boils down to my "Accident". The company that developed and manufactured the NNI would face serious losses if ever my mishap would be sniffed out by the press and to avoid such thing they agreed to come to me with an out of court settlement.

The settlement involves me having all the bill for my care and hospitalization being taken care of by them for the next 20 years along with the education of my sister in her dream to become an interior designer and a sizable weakly allowance given to both of us in separate account with the added bonus of getting the limited edition of their hardware and the game YGGDRASIL along with a lifetime supply of nanites to get the hardware working.

You might be asking if what I asked was too convenient for some reason. Why yes, yes it is in the part of the company. As the law dictates that my accident was caused by the mishandling of products by the manufacturer they are liable for damages starting from the physical ones to the emotional ones and add in the fact that I am a minor if it ever gets out to the press that their products crippled a child for life the media backlash alone would kill the company and the current product out in the market will be recalled and retested for safety forcing the company to reimburse said consumers along with the time for the retest to be conducted would surely discourage investors and the like crashing their stocks and market value.

So with the above reasons rather than risking billions of dollars, they decided to play ball with a little kid and his sister and pamper them as much as they want in exchange for a non-disclosure agreement.

What they don't know however is that they just gave me a ticket to Godhood.

YGGDRASIL and the Neuro-Nano Interface I know now the world where I am in.

The world that serves as the stepping stone of who will one day be a badass op character.

The roots of Ainz Ooan Gown.

The world of _OVERLORD._

So excuse me Momonga-san I think I'll be crashing in your world conquest.


	2. Chapter 1

Shit shit shit

How can this happen?

Why now?

Why now when I was the only one left?

All twelve floors of his once-proud guild base has been conquered by a single person and his seven NPC creations.

"You know you should be proud of yourself. That was the most challenge I had in years but it seems your luck and time has run out hasn't it _Guild Leader-san_." His voice as he said Guild Leader was dripping with sarcasm and insult that you can imagine how smug he looks even with the graphics limitation of the current software.

"Fuck you bastard. This is the Sistine Sanctuary of The Seventh Heaven the guild base of YGGDRASIL'S top Guild _Seraphim _like hell I'm gonna let you destroy us just like that." I held the guild weapon in my hands so tight like a lifeline as if it would slip out of my hands the moment I let up my grip for even a moment.

"I know you won't let me but did you seriously think I need your permission to do anything I want here. Can you even stop me?"

He is right it was now 8 vs 1 I have no chance in hell of winning this.

8 just 8 beings were needed to conquer the guild that once stood at the top of the 9 worlds.

OH! How far we have fallen my friends but I won't give up especially today being the last day of YGGDRASIL's service, I can't let the expectation of those who gave me the mantle of guild master if I do.

* * *

"That was one tiring conquest wasn't it Saber" understatement of the century right there a 7-hours long solo guild raid for me and my lonesome with only my trusty _Servant's _by my side.

After finishing off the leader of the once acclaimed Angel-only exclusive Guild Seraphim I turned to one of the seven custom NPC's I made over the years of playing YGGDRASIL.

SABER a close combat NPC I made with Arthuria Pendragon of the Fate Series as an inspiration more specifically her Alter self's design, a Dragon racial class that leans on the knight Job classes and our group's frontliner semi-tank burst damage type. After I gave her a once over I smiled with contentment on how far I have come these last 12 years before looking towards my other creations.

On Saber's right stood LANCER, Diarmuid Ua Dubhne also inspired by the Fate series, well who am I kidding the 7 '_original_' NPC's I made were really just me copy-pasting the designs and personalities of characters from my favorite series in my past life the difference is my Lancer here has a racial class of Prime Incubus and a speed type dual wield spear wielder with a lot of def ignoring weapons and passives makes him our party's frontline damage dealer.

On Saber's left is my ASSASSIN, Sasaki Kojiro an Abyssal Wraith class that leans onto sword's man based job classes like Ronin and Samurai with a little bit of ninja speed and stealth that won't let his class lose face.

Behind them standing in all her mature glory is BERSERKER, Minamoto-no-Raikou with a racial classification of Oni a high-class ogre variant with a build designed to be our group's wild card with classes making her adaptable in any situation for her to use a myriad of weapons from ax, bows, spears, and swords along with her lightning magic.

Further back stands RIDER, modeled after Francis Drake of FGO holding twin pistols with a Racial class of Deep-Sea Naiad and job classes of gunner, sharpshooter, and sniper a build specializing in long-range suppression and ranged damage dealing.

With her is ARCHER, Robin Hood clad in green having a Racial Class of 1000 Year Dryad yup a male dryad with job classes for ranger, archer, poisoner specializing in debuffs, kiting, traps and debilitation of enemies along with floor scout and treasure hunting abilities.

Lastly at the far back is our support and healer CASTER, modeled after Medea Lily the only non-heteromorph class in our little party of 8 being a High Elf and all with job classes dedicated to the support class such as natures priestess, druid, and spiritualist making her our parties sole healer and buffer.

Looking at them assembled like this in front of me is a great joy. Even though right now they are merely lifeless dolls but if what I wish for during these past 12 years come into fruition then tonight, when the game ends I will finally meet them truly but if it doesn't I …

I shook my head out of those depressing thoughts the thing that will come to pass is now out of my hands.

I looked at my _HUD _

**22:34:43**

An hour and a half before things truly begins.

I walk over the place where the guild leader of Seraphim's corpse vanished floating beside it is the once acclaimed number one Guild's guild weapon a high class ornate long staff adorned with thirteen gems.

Instead of destroying it outright I picked it up and shoved it in my inventory.

I know I can never equip it as it is bound with the guild master but that doesn't mean I can't melt it down and disassemble it for data crystals later on and besides if I destroy the staff the guild base crumbles and resets making it harder for me to collect any treasures the once top guild accumulated.

I looked down towards the shiny object dropped by the guild master, if this game supports facial expressions then I would have had a look of utter shock and awe.

"Hehehe… so this is where you were. Well as the leader of the biggest and highest-ranking Angel-only guild having this in your possession shouldn't have been that much of a surprise but considering you were one of the _seven_ you were trashy and weak at best."

I picked up the dropped item and put it in my inventory.

After a few minutes of walking and using both mine and my servants' search skills, I finally found the treasury.

"Hoho top guild indeed, with this much gold and it will surely keep Nazarick running much longer not that it matters now though. Okay guys **Execute Command**_: PILLAGE_"

All my seven NPC's opened their inventories and gather everything they can until it is filled to the max then ran out towards the exit of the guild base and yes I did give them their own inventory which cost a pretty penny in the cash shop.

I coded them with specific commands like these for them to help me in gathering loot in my Raid's towards other Guilds Bases which considering how many trips it takes for one person to empty a whole guilds treasury is quite a time saver.

I too took part in all of the looting as I filled my inventory I ran out of the Guild base with my servants and considering Lancer was the fastest among as I could already see him coming back from dropping of the loot we had pillaged from _Seraphim._

As I walk out of the base I was greeted by my ever-loving Vessel "SSMF:DOMINION" a world item by the name _ARK of Salvation_ a mobile fortress type world item that could be a guild base in and of itself taking inspiration from the tale of Noah's Ark this ship is gargantuan in size and presence, with POP and Mobs spawning as the crew of the gargantuan ship having 4 floors within that can be MODed by the owner from pools, kitchens, and different rooms with its own armory and treasury with a shit ton of guns and cannons both in its port and starboard side that fire spells up to the 7th-tier, while its main cannon on the bow of the ship fire spells up to the 10th-tier, though there is quite a bit of cool down for each volley the sheer number is staggering, meaning I lost count after 367.

Though I can't create any personalized NPC to guard it as long as I have it's heart and key in my inventory then it can never be stolen. I renamed it as _Super Ship Mobile Fortress: DOMINION _in commemoration of the 2nd Archangel type Earth Federation battleship that was destroyed in the final battle of Jachin Due in Gundam Seed the _SSMF _part I made to sound more ship-py.

The sheer size and coolness of owning a ship already makes it world item worthy but what makes it truly game-breaking that cements itself as a world item is that there is no upkeep cost for this ship, yup you got that right unlike Guild bases that requires a required amount of gold to be paid in order to keep its systems functioning my baby ain't no gold-digging whore, she just loves to keep his daddy happy.

Well it did kinda take me 3 long years to find the 9 keys scattered throughout the 9 worlds needed to activate my beautiful baby but the effort was worth it though I can admit that I wouldn't have completed it without the increase in drop rate during the games declining moments especially the last two which I only found while raiding other people's guild treasury.

I reiterate my previous statement Shirou Emiya is the greatest cheat in all of the _Aniverse _his tactical planning is nothing to scoff at plus the different and multitude of knowledge he gets from reading a weapon's history result to a wide knowledge of different kinds of fighting style. Although I can't summon the weapons he has in this world I can access his reality marble and gleam through the history and techniques and skills of the weapon's wielder, _Cu Chulain's Rune-Witch's Spearmanship, Sasaki Kojiro's swordsmanship, Le Chevallier De'on's fencing, Eric Bloodaxe's ax-wielding, Hector's javelin throwing, Lishuwen's Bajiquan spearmanship, Lancelot's Still Lake Swordsmanship, Lu Bu's polearm mastery and his own version of dual-wielding_ of the weapon's in them and the greatest cheat that I gained is his godly experience and reaction speed culminating in his skill _Mind's-Eye(TRUE)._

Considering the enemies I find in YGGDRASIL are mere inexperienced modern people and coded creatures with specific attack patterns, with all of CG EMIYA's experience and skills they are just lambs going to a slaughter when they face me. As long as I can damage them I can kill them the only difference is how long would I need as evidenced by my latest Guild Stomping.

Without it 8 people conquering guild bases with just be tantamount to suicide. Though a part of me is quite glad that I learned coding during my stay here as I can program my NPC's to fight. It was kinda like those old JRPG strategy games commanding them to attack, defend, use skills, use items, summon monsters, use special attacks, it was a lifelike full 3d _FINAL FANTASY _which is only possible with CG EMIYA's battle awareness that I can keep track of their movement's and the enemies at the same time.

My one-man-seven-NPC raiding habits only reared its head two years ago a decade after YGGDRASIL'S launch because of sheer boredom I was having considering almost all of my guildmates quit the game or just popped backed in and out for some time the only ones that really keep on playing were me, Nee-chan and our Guild Leader and my honorary Nii-san Momonga. At first, I did it to help the guild out of our financial troubles in maintaining Nazarick but as time went on it became a happy past time where Nee-san and Momo-nii joined in the fun.

The raid on the Cats-only Guild _Kitty Parade _was fun, one look at the Guild base and Momo-nii blew a fuse claiming that "Such a guild is a blight in the eyes of the ruler of Nazarick" wildly flailing his cape with all the grandiose of a fully immersed Role-Player. What happened next was hilarious, the pink and cutesy walls of the guild base were overrun with a Zerg-rush of countless Undead, Angels and a shit ton of Abominations from Dark young's to many unknown Eldritch Horrors that Momo-nii Summoned.

Then came the day of the announcement of Yggdrasil's end a month ago and to commemorate the end a dozen years of service I planned my very own going away party I searched the forums on the top thirty active guilds in-game in the World Rankings and proceeded a countdown of my own.

Our glorious Guild Ainz Ooal Gown once sat as 9th in the World Ranking has now fallen to being 31st with a minuscule distance towards the once who are place in the 30th and the 29th within a month going by how it currently is I know we can surpass them but I have other plans in mind.

I compiled a list of the top 30 guilds that are higher than us in the ranking and I began hunting them one by one. As I destroyed one guild a day at a time I see the name of Ainz Ooal Gown rising one step at a time towards the top and now it will be finished my gift to the greatest friend a person could ask for, the man who loved the Guild with all he has, the one who always stayed, the bastion of Nazarick the only person I consider as above me not in skill or strength but heart and character so I walked towards my forge with the last guild weapon I'll ever break in my hand as I crafted a letter.

**{Send Letter: Recipient Momonga}**

I clicked send on my console.

I then disassembled _Seraphim's_ guild weapon as me, my seven servants, and the Dominion make our way to Nazarick, back to our home.

* * *

22:27:38

I sat there in the round table of our proud Guild where 41 seats stood waiting for their owners to claim them one last time sadly during this time only three were occupied.

Sitting beside me is Lili_D_Ane-san an angel race heteromorphy she has long blond hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up. She has blue eyes and wears a more formal long white dress that has a single lace sleeve surrounded by a black strap with an intricate design. A metal patch of her insignia is worn over her left breast. With this outfit, she wears white high-heeled sandals. Two pure white wings spread at his back shining with pure white light.

In front of me is a black slime-like creature known as an Elder Ooze

"It's been a while, Herohero-san. Although this is the last day of YGGDRASIL, I didn't expect you to show up."

"Indeed it has, Momonga-san, Lili_D_Ane-san."

The two of them spoke with the voices of grown men, but compared to the voice of the former, the latter's words lacked force, or perhaps it could be said that they lacked energy.

"You stopped coming online after you changed your job IRL, so how long has it been... about two years?"

"Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long… this is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird."

"That's bad, right? Are you okay?"

"My body? Well, it's a mess. I haven't had to see a doctor yet, but I'm almost there, it's really bad. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave."

"Uwah—"

"That's terrible."

As though following up on Momonga and Lili_D_Ane-san's comment, Herohero delivered a grim monologue, his words laced with an unimaginable reality.

The two of them griped loudly about the foolishness they encountered in their working life while the third just silently listened while the two men grumbled offering a chuckle or words of agreement once in a while.

Herohero's grievances burst forth like a broken dam, and the two lent their ears to him.

A lot of people were averse to discussing reality in a virtual world. It was fairly normal for people to not want to talk about their offline lives in a game.

However, this was not so for the three of them.

The guild they belonged to — a group that was founded and managed by players. Ainz Ooal Gown — had two conditions that each of its members had to fulfill. The first was that everyone had to be a working member of society. The other was that they had to play heteromorphic characters.

Because of these rules, the topics they discussed often revolved around their jobs in the real world. Any member of the guild would field these questions and, as such, the conversation between the two could be considered standard fare for the guild.

After about ten minutes, the torrent of words that flowed from Herohero dwindled to a trickle.

"...I'm sorry for making you listen to my whining. I can't complain much IRL."

The place corresponding to Herohero's head seemed to sway, as though he were bowing in apology. Thus, Momonga replied:

"Don't worry about it, Herohero-san. I made you come online despite you being busy, so listening to your complaints is only expected. I'll hear you out, no matter how many you have."

Herohero seemed to have recovered some of his old energy, and with a somewhat more energetic laugh, he replied:

"Ah, I'm grateful for that, Momonga-san and Lili_D_Ane-san. I'm glad I could meet a friend after signing on."

"I'm very happy to hear you say that too."

"...Although it's about time for me to log off."

Herohero's tentacle waggled in mid-air, as though he were operating something. Indeed, he was operating a menu.

"You're right, it is getting pretty late…"

"I'm sorry about this, Momonga-san, Lili_D_Ane-san."

Momonga sighed gently, as though he didn't want Herohero to sense the regret in his heart while Lili_D_Ane grabbed Momonga's hand under the table and gave it a gentle encouraging squeeze.

"Well, if it's like that, then it's a shame… time flies so fast when you're having fun."

"I did want to stay with you to the end, but I'm about to fall asleep."

"Ah — well, you do sound pretty tired. Then, you should log out soon and have a good rest."

"I'm sorry… Lili_D_Ane-san. Although, how long do you plan to stay, Guild Leader?"

"I intended to stay on until I was automatically logged out once the servers shut down. Since it's still a ways off, maybe someone might come by in the meantime."

"Is that so… still, I didn't expect this place to be so well preserved."

At this moment, Momonga was grateful that he had no way to show his expressions. If he did, Herohero would probably have seen his face twist up. Even then, his voice would betray how he truly felt, so Momonga kept quiet, to suppress the feelings surging up within him.

He along with the two remaining active members worked hard to maintain the guild precisely because he had built it up along with everyone else, but hearing words like these from one of his guild members sparked a mix of complicated emotions in his heart. However, these feelings dispersed like mist as Herohero continued.

"Momonga-san, you must have kept the guild going as its leader so we could come back to it at any time. Thank you very much."

"...It was a guild built by everyone, so it's my job as a guild master to keep things going so that the members can come back at any time and I couldn't have done it without the help of Lili_D_Ane-san and Shiro.E.-san."

"Speaking of which where is Shiro.E-san?"

"Ah, that stupid brother of mine is out gallivanting over the 9 worlds during the past month he just messages the both of us once in a while," Lili_D_Ane said with an exasperated voice that can only come from an elder sister getting tired with her little brother's annoying antics.

"Hahaha…Lili_D_Ane-san you know him best out of all of us he is your brother after all, let him have his fun in the game for one last time as we all did once" Momonga said with a smiley emoticon.

"Yes. We had fun with the game because you were our guild master, Momonga-san… I hope that when we meet again, it'll be in YGGDRASIL II."

"I haven't heard anything about a second game… but like you said, I'd be glad if we could meet like that."

"I'll look forward to it! I'm having trouble staying awake… I think I'll log off first. I'm glad I could meet you two in the end. Goodnight."

"Dammit…" the leader of Nazarick grumbled as he slammed his hands at the pristine black marble table.

"Suzuki I know how you feel and I know you understand why he had to leave if it helps I am here, I'll always be here."

"Yeah sorry about the outburst Yuriko it's just, I can't help but feel a little bit disappointed and abandoned. This is The Great Tomb of Nazarick the place we built together and it's the last day of YGGDRASIL'S service is it too much to ask for them to be with me here and reminisce about what we've accomplished and where we are now thanks to the efforts of all of us."

"Yeah this is a great game, after all this is where we first met."

"Hoh. When we first met huh?".

* * *

_Flashback Start_

"Damn it all. Screw these fuckers" Momonga yelled as he ran through the woods being chased by 4 human players.

He checked his remaining mp and hp respectively and cringed in despair as he found that he doesn't have enough mana to even cast tier 2 spell and his health point weren't doing any better just as he was about to enter the deeper parts of the forest in the hope of finding cover he was hit by something in the back and he came tumbling down. Trying once more to get up unwilling to give his pursuers the satisfaction of easy EXp he realized he was not moving.

_Shit a paralysis spell. _

"You gave us a hard time didn't you fucking inhuman."

He just stared at them keeping himself silent refusing to give the smug bastards the satisfaction that they were able to frustrate him.

"Well, aren't you meek and cooperative now that you got no chance you overgrown chew toy."

"Hey common you bone freak say something" I just ignored them and continue giving them a blank stare accepting that there is no way out of this situation

"Tsk.. you're no fun" the warrior lifted his ax poised to deliver a killing strike.

_BAM_

Out of nowhere an arrow came flying out of the woods and struck between the ax warrior's brow.

Wow a headshot, a critical hit and coming from an unexpected ambush a double damage is stack upon the critical damage draining the warriors health in an instant and that one arrow was all I saw but considering the sound of falling bodies all around me the unknown archer let loose 4 arrows almost simultaneously killing my attackers in less than a second.

Then I heard a sound of flapping wing and there stood before me an angel with wings that shone with the light of sharpened steel having a red mop of hair and a childish-teenage look of about 15 holding his hands towards me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save."

"Nee-san the fighting is over you can come out now. Sorry bout that my elder sister is a bit shy she'll arrive in a moment."

"So why did you save me?"

"No reason, its just that the guys who were chasing you were assholes and its not right hunting others when you outnumber them 4 to 1 and we heteromorphs need to stick together after all."

"hahaha, your right about that…" I looked above his head to see his character name "Shiro.E-san"

"Well it's nice to meet you too" he looked to see my In-Game name and froze "Mo..mo..nga" he said my name with a whisper and hitched breath and just stared and stared and stared.

I hear another set of beating wings and this time I saw a blonde angel with pure white wings as she unsteadily landed towards us and there was only one thought in my mind back then and it was that angels were really beautiful.

"Mou Shi-chan you meanie you left me alone again I told you I'm not yet used to flying in fast speeds" the redhead angel just ignored his companion and continued staring above my head as if lost in his own little world with a thousand thoughts going through his mind "You're Shi-chan's new friend huh nice to meet you I'm Lili by the way, his elder sister."

"Hello, I'm Momonga glad to make your acquaintance."

"Oh my your almost dead let me help you with that."

"Oh, sure thanks." I tried to hold out my hand but it seems that the paralysis spell is still in effect.

I expected her to reach out to her inventory for a potion but instead, it seems like she was casting a spell.

Wait a minute as far as I know there were no spells that an angel can learn that can heal an undead.

"WAIT" I shouted only for it to fall on deaf ears as she completed her spell

**{DIVINE HEALING} **

A 10th Tier spell that fully restores a targets HP and Disables any debuff 9th Tier or Lower when cast towards a party member or any humanoid target but to a lowly under-leveled undead that has a natural weakness towards Holy spells and no protection what so ever it can only mean one thing _**INSTAKILL**__._

"EHHHHH… NEE-SAN. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I just healed him and he went all dusty and died."

"Nee-san normal healing spells don't work on an undead you know? "

"Well, how should I know they are called healing spells for a reason aren't they."

"*sigh* just resurrect him will you and apologize afterward."

"Fine you mean bully"

**{TRUE RESSURECTION}**

"Sorry about my sister it is kinda her first game and such, she doesn't know all the mechanics yet, here this is the equipment you dropped when you died."

"Ano… sorry for the mistake Momonga-san I just tried to help honest."

"I kinda figured that out when you tried to use a heal spell, who would use a 10th tier to kill me considering I have a sliver of life left and under paralysis and you resurrected me afterward so I think we're good"

"No that's not fair at all you still lost a level because of my sister's ditzy nature so why don't we party up and get your level back up"

"Mou. I'm not ditsy."

"Is that all right, I don't mean to intrude after all."

"Non-sense you're not intruding on anything and what's that old saying again 'the more the merrier' and like I said before we heteromorphs need to stick together"

_FlashbackEnd_

* * *

"How could I ever forget, that was an amazing first impression after all, its not every day that you're killed by your future girlfriend."

"uh. Shut up you meanie, how was I supposed to know that healing spells would damage undead."

"Well practically everybody, I think one of the reasons I change my Race to an angel was to avoid getting killed by your trigger happy healing."

"That does it, mister, I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Isn't it painful to hear that YGGDRASIL's famed Angel of Life and Healing was once a noob that tried to heal the undead I summoned."

"Please…STOP…"

"Come now Lili-san lets reminisce about the good old days about how many raids and boss battles we almost lost and how many times I died and almost died because of your Obsessive Compulsive Healing of the undead I use as meat shield ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to the point that we had assigned Flatfoot-san as a minder to throttle you in case you went into one of your healing frenzy."

"Grr…"

"Oh you remember the time you healed my death knights and elder liches to death, it almost resulted to a party wipe while clearing The Elven Bane instance in _Alfheim,_ then you blamed Touch-Me-san for turning on friendly fire saying it was his fault when in truth the friendly fire setting does not affect summoned creatures and you're stammering voice when you found that out was an epic for the ages."

"YOU...YOU... it's not like you're any better _EDGE LORD-SAMA_"

"GUHACHK...Don't call me that."

"Awwww... is the OH so great Ruler Of Nazarick and Leader of the Most Evil Guild in the 9 realms embarrassed of his Most Honored and acclaimed Epithet."

"That's not my Ephithet its's 'Angel Of Death' Yuriko."

"Oh is that so and how was the *airquote* _ANGEL OF DEATH'S _*airquote* first form again?"

_*mumble* __*mumble* __*mumble*_

"HUH... What did you say?"

"I thought it was cool" (︶^︶)

"COOL. YOU THOUGHT THAT ABOMINATION WAS COOL! Wait I already saw the abominations of _Helheim _and let me tell you, calling _THAT _an abomination is an insult to them." (ノಠ益ಠ)

"Uwah...So mean." (இдஇ)

"Suzuki I love you and all but character designing isn't one of the reasons I do. Who in the name of the world tree made you think it was a good idea to create a character appearance that has a hairstyle with shaved sides, a flaming red mohawk with blue emo bangs and a long braided waist-length ponytail that looks like a kindergarten decide to take all the colors of the world and go to town with it every 3 braids or so.

Let's not forget about that face though it's as if you made a list of all the stuff you think that's cool and jammed it all in there. If I remember correctly you decided it was _*BADASS*_ to put heterochromatic eyes of gray and green, _gray and green _Suzuki what kind of in-bred stain has eyes like that, scars and face tattoo's are cool I can see the charm in them but did you need to put so many of them.

You had a big ass stigmata cross tattoo in the forehead adorned with little ones claiming it to be your and I quote 'crown of thorns', okay that's acceptable then you just had to put a tribal tattoo on your left eye then a teardrop tattoo on your left, fang tattoo on your upper mouth and a maw tattoo in your lower jaw, and the scar's Suzuki

_Oh, the scars! _X-shaped scar on your left cheek, long thin vertical scar from your right eyebrow down to your jaw then a wide scar across your face and those piercings that would make a porcupine hide in shame 3 piercings for your lower lip, two in the upper lip, one in each nose holes, a large one in the bridge of your nose, and dangling cross earrings one for each of your ears and 14 I repeat _fourteen_ studs in both your ears.

And were you done Suzuki, _were you god-damn done NO _no you were not, you decided to make it so he wore glasses _thick-rimmed glasses _**thick-rimmed scholar glasses**_._

Let's face it Suzuki, there's normal, then over the top, and then there's **_YOU."_**

"But...But...I...I...thought that the glasses would make it look smart." (ーー;)

"Smart you say, there's nothing smart about that shit stain you moronic shitbag... haah...haah...haah. calm down me. Sorry about the rant Suzuki just thinking about _that_ gives me PTSD."

"huhuhu... Never thought I'd be a victim of domestic abuse" (~_~メ)

"Domestic abuse my dear sir! Vile heathen that creation of your's was so criminally hideous that... well I think Ulbert-san described it well enough 'All the worlds horror and evil jammed onto a Face' and he cackled at that not laugh but freakin cackled"

"Tabula liked it though he even asked for a copy of my design, said it gave him inspiration."

"Need I remind you that Tabula-san is an occult and horror fanatic not that I don't understand though that face brings about a sense of horror that it both leaves you gasping in shock, laughing in its ridiculousness, and cringing all at the same time."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up not all of us can leave their character design's to their little brother"

"Thank the All-father for that. Shi-chan just saved us a whole lot of embarrassment from the other guilds if we let you design your own. If _that _was to be the face of Ainz Ooal Gown then all the guilds would either stay the hell away from Nazarick or all players across the 9 worlds would band together to conquer us just to see your face and laugh at it in your face. No doubt about it _Momonga_-sama all players of YGGDRASIL would've laugh in your face about your face and none of us would stop them because you deserve that and more." ¯\\(°_o)/¯

"Are we really doing this again it's not like my self-confidence hasn't gotten enough hits already"

"Yup do you know what Yamaiko-chan's sister Akemi-chan said when Shi-kun showed her the screenshot of _That _and told her that it was a player she asked and I quote 'What kind of damaged and twisted soul would choose to look like that?'"

"Did she really say that?" (இдஇ)

"Shi-kun even said 'Even if a baby would be dipped face first in a pool of radioactive toxic waste goop it would grow up to be more beautiful than your creation'" ヽ(^o^)丿

"But all of it is your fault if all of you guys just settled and agreed that a preset character design is okay then I wouldn't need to design my own. All my hard work down the drain with nothing to show for it."(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

"Don't cry Momo-chan at least because of that the _Edge Lord Clause _was unanimously added by all the guild members in the guild laws."

"What's that? I can't recall a guild rule by that name?"

"Teehee... I forgot that we agreed we shouldn't tell you but since its the last day anyway I see no harm in it. _The Edge Lord Clause _states that all NPC's and Monsters created by the player known as Momonga shall be subjected to a physical appearance check by any of the guild members present at the ratification of the clause, which was basically all of us."

"..."

"..."

"So the weather today was great wasn't it Lili-san?"

"Bwahahahaha... that's the best ice breaker you can come up with, did the great Momonga, YGGDRASIL's Angel of Death, possessor of Azrael's Scythe, one of The Fallen Trinity, Ruler Of the Unconquered Tomb and Leader of the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown ask me about the weather?"

"Shut up okay I don't know what to say after that."

"Oh really?"

"This is why I can't win an argument with you. it's all that race changes fault."

"Yeah about that I've been meaning to ask why did you change race in the first place? God knows the whole Guild, no wait we were not a guild yet back then I mean the whole clan knows how much you love the Bone-Daddy schtick you got going back then"

"Wait you mean Shiroe didn't tell you?"

"Well, I get the gist of it but not the whole story. All he said to us back then is that because dark angels are cool and edgy that you want to role play as one and we just kinda accepted it, after all it's you, and all of us bow in deference to the will of _The _Edge Lord."

"Ha. ha. ha. Very funny you but it's not because of that the main reason for it is because..."

"Because?"

"...of your healing."

"Jack-ass. Seriously though why?"

"Well, you know-how Hetromorphs are the races in YGGDRASIL that gain the most status increase depending on the race you pick and among other races heteromorphs are able to gain more ability points than human and demi-human races yes."

"Yup that's basic knowledge what does it have to do with the race change though an angel and an elder lich are both heteromorphs after all so why do it?"

"Well if heteromorphs are so powerful then why are we the least numbered among all the 3 types of races."

"Another basic question Momo-kun are you mocking me? Well, obviously it's because off... oh so that's it."

"Yes the penalty of the heteromorph races despite the massive boost in stats and ability gain is the number of jobs available to a specific race for any undead healing classes, divine classes and nature classes are impossible to obtain and same for the angel's job classes such as blood mage, necromancer and those that cater to negative karmic values cannot be gained and for a game that boasts a heavy amount of build customization by playing a heteromorph race would limit your customization routes. That's why most of heteromorph players are not in it to make powerful combat builds but lean to heavy immersion and role-playing."

"Really but aren't we powerful, I mean we reached top 9 in the guild ranking once at our peak didn't we and we don't even reach the limit of members of a level 1 guild."

"HAHAHA... we are powerful but that doesn't mean that all heteromorphs are. We reached that place because our members are over the top in playing their roles, so they put their all in min-maxing their characters take Ulbert for example, he gained the rare class of [World Disaster] using that method and let's not forget that we have Touch-Me-san in our guild a [World Champion] the only heteromorph to ever be world champion which would've change if that brother of yours decided for once to join in and the only other heteromorph in the top 100 is the Seraphim guild which only took top place because of the number of members and their sub guilds providing them the resources to stay on top."

"Yeah yeah, we both hate those self-righteous bastards so continue with the story why don't you. We've now established that angels can't be necromancers because of the job penalty so how come you still can?"

"Well your brother gave me a world item _The Seed of the World Tree _he said he didn't want it and no need for it cause he liked playing an angel."

"Wait he had that, a world item and he didn't tell me."

"Well to be fair he just found it when he went to me and asked what do I think we should do with it."

"Ah, so that's why you gave him those eyes during _The Mystic Eyes Expansion_ even though you really wanted that pair for yourself it was you giving back the favor."

"Well, a part of it yeah but I think he would have far more use for it in the frontlines and it's not like he didn't give me something back for it he gave me these eyes after all. Anyway once he showed it to me he asked me what level was my necromancer at and I answered that I already maxed out the [Eclipse] class and looking for other job classes to augment my character and trying to find a rare variant to my racial class. He then chuckled with that creepy 'I am planning something nefarious' laugh that we both grew to hate and proceeded to argue the pro's of me changing classes."

"So of all the classes why angel?"

"Well first and foremost it's cool..."

"as expected of you."

"... ehm next is because of the sheer rarity of a necromancer angel considering that one needed a world item for it to be even possible as an abrupt race change without _The Seed of the World Tree _will also reset the job level's that are incompatible with the race you want to change into. I can bet that at that time I would be the only one in the nine realms that have the means to do so as I already completely maxed out the [Eclipse] class there is no longer any need to continue being undead with the uncertainty to receive high-class racial variant and being an angel lets me have access to healing spells that I once was lacking plus along with my undead summons a high ranking angel from the 3rd sphere can summon those in the lower sphere adding diversity to both my summons and spell pool"

"So character rarity was the main reason for you to switch races?"

"No what really sold me was the point he made on 'sticking it in the faces of the Seraph bastards' argument which was a good thing all things considered for what was about to happen in the coming update in 6 months after my race change."

"Oh yeah the first major update that happened after we conquered Nazarick and established the guild."

"The release of the 2 grand quests for heteromorph players that remain uncompleted to this day and the introduction of the new World Enemies."

"Lord's of the Seven Deadly Sins and the opening of the 10 Circles of Hell for heteromorphs with negative karmic values and 10 Archangels of Sephira and the opening of 10 gardens of Seventh Heaven for those with positive karmic values "

"I may have lost the chance to obtain the [Overlord] class but changing races while holding onto my necromancy and karmic values allowed me a special route development for the Angel Class for my ascent to the second sphere I chose the class [Dominion of Decay] and for the third spere I was able to unlock the class [Throne of Damnation] Mwahahaha." ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

"Tsk... No matter what you'll always be _The Edge Lord _to me even if you have angel classes I've never even heard of before"

"Well I have nothing against your build and all you have one if not the best healing and support build in all of YGGDRASIL but I just have to ask..."

"ಠ_ಠ"

"It's not me but just a general consensus submitted by various concerned members so forgive me for asking okay"m(_ _;)m

"Out with it Suzuki" (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

"Well, you know that all or maybe most of the members of our guild are role-playing villain roles yes?"

"That's a fair assumption considering I need to be blind, deaf, and dumb all at the same time to not notice it."

"Well considering your angel build for the second sphere is [Virtue of Kindness] and ascended to the third sphere with [Cherub of Mercy] some of the guys were wondering why you chose for the lack of a better term 'pure' character even your brother chose [Authority of Judgement] then [Seraph of Steel] which by no means evil but at least neutral in the karmic scale while you chose those that lean heavily on the positive of the karmic balance."

"Well excuuuussssssse me for trying to save their dying asses in raids and battles those no good thankless bastards, so what do they want, to kick me out of the guild cause there's no way that's happening right now so late in the game."

"No, no, no it's not that, nobody wants you gone and everybody was just curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Keep in mind that it's not me asking these things okay."

"Stop stalling already just tell me already."

"Well, there were rumors that like all of us you are also role-playing your own character."

"Hahaha... that's stupid. What character do they think I'm playing."

"Ha... Ha... Ha... I thought so too those rumors were baseless after all."

"So according to those rumors what character was I role-playing as."

"Uhm _*mumble*__*mumble*__*mumble*_"

"You're mumbling your words again Momo-kun"

"Well I remind you again that this is and was not me that said this okay."

"Sheesh your such a nervous wreck you know I already told you its fine ok, I won't get offended alright."

"Here goes nothing, The rest of the guys thought you were role-playing as an enslaved pure angel girl being forced and broken by the vile being in the tomb and forced into doing its bidding"

His conversation partner just stared at him calmly without making any movement or noise and taking that as a confirmation that she is indeed calm he urges forward with his story

"and some even suggested that you are playing out some of your masochistic tendencies at the expense of the guild by intentionally eliminating the undead I summoned to cause a party wipe... what was it again... ah yes 'to fulfill your desire to be ripped apart by a mob of monsters' as a defenseless healer fantasy."

She put her arm up, holding her palm facing him, a universally understood sign to stop

"Just give me a second to process this okay Momonga -san"

Oh shit! this is not good she just used his full ID name and as he listened closer he hears a loud inhale and exhale of breath typical for anyone trying to calm herself down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and boom goes Mount Vesuvius

凸(｀0´)凸 (‡▼益▼) ( ◣д◢) (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) ╬ﾟ （╬ಠ益ಠ) (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

ヾ(。◣∀◢。)ﾉ ((ヾ(≧皿≦；)ノ＿)) ٩(╬ఠ༬ఠ)و ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶ ヽ(*｀Д´*|| (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) ╬ﾟ

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o) (۶ૈ ᵒ̌ Дᵒ̌)۶ૈ=͟͟͞͞ ⌨ ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛ ‾͟͟͞(((ꎤ ✧曲✧)̂—̳͟͞͞o

"THOSE CENTURY OLD MORALLY COMPROMISED MASOGINISTIC PIGS! TELL ME MOMONGA. WHO. SHOULD. I. KILL?"

"Oy... Oy... Oy... calm down will you."

"IT'S the _BIRD isn't it?_"

"Well you are not wrong he was the one who asked."

"When I see that feather-brained pervert in the real world I'll castrate him and feed him his own bird."

"Calm down okay, you don't need to go that far."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Well considering who our guildmates are, a megalomaniac goat that dreams of world conquest, a squid that dresses in a BDSM outfit who sees himself as the grandfather of alchemy and horror, a perverted bird that wrote the dictionary and atlas for all known fetishes, a slime hentai voice actress that decided that her tentacles will be the one doing the penetrating rather than being the one penetrated, a teacher that plays as an unhinged brawler, a world champ that screams 'JUSTICE' to the heavens as often as he could, a crab blacksmith with unbalanced arms that only god knows how he can even work in a forge,a living vine that sees himself as a backdoor information broker,a four-armed conspiracy theorist, Nephilim ninja's and samurais making an Edo war period drama recreating scenes of ancient duels in the grassy plains in floor 6, your rumored role-playing is one of the tamer ones we have in the guild where sanity ends so MEH. Just to clarify the bird was merely the one who asked me not the one who started it."

"WHO. IS. IT. MOMONGA? DONT MAKE ME ASK AGAIN."

"Well if not the bird who do you think it is?"

"... ... ..."

"..."

"BETRAYAL"

Oh! she got it, that was impressive

"This is betrayal of the highest order to think my own flesh and blood would do this to me. This offense shall not go unpunished."

AYA... there it is when Lili-san is intent to make someone pay the price her role play persona comes out.

"To what end does the rapscallion intend to sully my name. To what end I ask. Let the heavens be my witness there will be retribution for this slight on my honor and purity. I swear I'll even cut thy own heart to repay this injustice in full and You, for one who claims no involvement to this sham you are awfully well informed of the crime."

"To answer your question with another question. Who do you think is the 'Vile Being that bent your will to do its bidding' is?"

"So you are a comrade then a fellow victim in this crime of subterfuge and deception, how can I put my faith in you if I could not even do so towards my kin? You think me a simpleton that would readily believe your claims of innocence and camaraderie."

"Come now Lili-san just take a seat and take 3 long and deep breath okay."

_*Inhale* __*Exhale*__*Inhale* __*Exhale*__*Inhale* *Exhale*_

"Are you calm now Lili-san?"

"Yeah I'm fine, that little piece of fecal matter better have a good explanation for this."

"You and I both know that he doesn't and he just did those things just to tease us."

"Yeah I know but still doesn't change the fact that I'll rip him a new one though."

"We do owe him a lot though not just us but the guild in whole with all he's done not just in its maintenance in the past years but also during its rise to the peak."

"Yeah I know what you mean he really hit his stride in this game especially his involvement in making the Heavenly Host Grand quest Impossible to achieve."

* * *

Flashback Start

5 years after the official opening of the game YGGDRASILThe Heavenly Host Grand Quest not only launched the Descent of the Ten Archangels of Sephira and the opening of the 10 Garden's of The Seventh Heaven it also introduced 7 confirmed World items and 3 unconfirmed ones that only drops from the world enemy bosses.

Arch-Angel Michael: The Angel of Justice

Arch-Angel Raphael: The Angel of Healing

Arch-Angel Gabriel: The Angel of Strength

Arch-Angel Uriel: The Angel of Wisdom

Arch-Angel Ariel: The Angel of Nature

Arch-Angel Azrael: The Angel of Death

Arch-Angel Chamuel: The Angel of Bonds

The 7 Arch-Angels carrying the seven new world items, but this new world items were not like the other world items before they also serve as key items for the continuation of the quest for the last three bosses to be summoned.

The Seven Relic's of Yahweh:

Michael's Blade

Raphael's Staff

Gabriel's Trumpet

Uriel's Spear

Ariel's Whip

Azrael's Scythe

Chamuel's Lasso

And the Demonic counterpart to the Heavenly Host Grand Quest the Cantate Inferno Grand quest where instead of facing archangels we face the Lord's of the Seven Deadly Sins

Lucifer The Prince of Pride

Mammon The Prince of Greed

Asmodeus The Prince of Lust

Amon The Prince of Wrath

Beelzebub The Prince of Gluttony

Leviathan The Prince of Envy

Belphegor The Prince of Sloth

with the seven world items serving as keys to the depths of hell

Superbia's Crown

Avaricia's Ring

Luxuria's Necklace

Ira's Bangle

Gula's Belt

Invidia's Earings

Acedia's Cape

14 World Enemies were introduced that time and 14 world items came unto the world but unlike the others, these 14 were treated like a curse.

Any and all who had them were treated with envy and greed but even so, the ones in possession of the 14 items can not use the ones in their possession.

YGGDRASIL is a rather unforgiving game every time you die you will lose five levels and drop a piece of equipment.

The 14 items of heaven and hell, the 14 world items were more special than any item ever seen in the game at that point as they served one purpose and one purpose alone and that is to paint a target on a player's back.

When the 14 world enemies were defeated the 9 worlds expected them to respawn once more but such an event did not come to pass what they left behind however will leave the 9 world's in a path of blood and carnage.

The 14 whose notoriety would one day rival that of the 20 in the annal's of YGGDRASIL's history has arrived, where players across the 9 world's would one day call as the days of _THE HUNT._

The 14 Inheritance

For any angel player who has reached the 3rd sphere to come in possession of one of the Relics of heaven, they are given the opportunity to accept the power it bestows. If he so chooses he will be granted its power and its curse for to any who it is proven worthy to protect its vessel it will give unto them a name the name of its first wielder.

To those who met the criteria will be given the option for the promotion to the Class of Named Arch-Angel or a Named Prince of Hell a special Racial class is made available for those who are in possession of the 14, but not just any racial class a Racial class granted by a World-Item whose stat boost is more than substantial and the racial advance spells it grants are on par and above those with special Racial class that Min-Maxing players put all their effort in achieving and what truly cements it as a world item are the items themselves, at the beginning they are weak too weak in fact that even a player in the low-20's level would not use them but what is offer is unlimited potential for growth for there are no limit for them.

The Scythe of Azrael my personal weapon would strengthen itself the more mobs or people I killed, it's lore as the weapon of the angel of death it would grow the more souls it sends to the afterlife for Lili the wielder of Raphael's Staff and the Angel of Healing would Grow the more wounds it would heal and Shiro's weapon the Blade of Michael is a little bit confusing to me as the Angel of Justice's weapon I expected something more heroic like killing mobs and player's with negative Karma but it seems that the shitty devs got bored with all the lore stuff and just said fuck it and proceeded to use their tried and true method of making people grind 'Data Crystals' which earned an annoyed tickmark for Shiro when he found out.

That is the blessing that this weapon's brought but its curse was simple yet sinister, all who wielded _The Inheritance _became a target of envy for all the player's in the 9 realm's whether it be from others or their own guildmates which is quite lucky for us as we 3 are the only angels in our guild.

The penalty of death terrified the holder's of the 14 to the point that some would even go as far to not play for them to be targeted which was countered that upon reaching 14 days of inactivity the last holder before you would get the item back and lose the special race it provided.

Whenever the 14 drops the weapon itself is resets to its original weak state making the holder start again from scratch not to mention that it always drop upon death whether it be equipped or in your inventory the good news is that as a soul bound item it can never be stolen the bad news it must always be in the players immediate possession meaning it cannot be stored, transferred, or traded.

The chaos that it the 14 caused, however, gave an opportunity, an opportunity that one guild saw and used as a stepping stone for their rise to the top and that guild name is SERAPHIM.

With the influx of players that farms race change items to become angels became commonplace in all of YGGDRASIL to have a go for the famed 14 even with its disadvantages it still is a world item at the end of the day a game-breaking item that most players could only dream of having

And unlike the counterpart of the Heavenly Inheritance defensive armaments for the Princes of Hell pales in comparison to the allure of weaponry in the eyes of the masses to the point that dedicated brawler would change and rework their entire build just to have the chance at wielding them.

So with angels almost occupying 50% of the heteromorph populace, Seraphim began to make its move and recruit most if not all of them to their guild and for the weaker and casual players were designated to their subsidiaries so began the tale of Seraphim's rise to power.

Power that they would soon abuse as they hunted their fellow heteromorphs claiming that the angel race are above Inhumans, hypocritical shit-stain say what now. It's even in the race description nimrod's I know, I checked how can they be above them if they can't even read.

While all these things were going on me and the Guild were merely content in our own little piece of heaven as we were designing the great tomb and creating our NPC'S arguing about the color of the drapes, the setup of the traps, whose gonna design what NPC, while others were out in the different places in the 9 realms collecting the necessary materials for our guild weapon.

* * *

Trouble came literally knocking... well not really knocking but teleporting on the round table in the form of a teenage looking boy with red hair garbed in black battle armor with metallic silver wing growing at is back as he greeted us and presented his loot which consisted of 3 world items belonging to the 14 and he reassured us that we need not worry as he only took the cool looking once.

Me and the whole guild hid the fact that 3 of the heavenly relics were in our possession but as they say no secret last's forever after about a year of hiding our status as 3 named archangels came the biggest crisis our guild has ever faced 4000 player a coalition of 10 guild funded and outfitted by Yggdrasil's Top Guild we watched as our price tomb the haven we have built with our blood sweat and tears come under the biggest assault ever heard of and recorded in all of gaming history.

As we watched our priced NPC's do battle some of my companions were clenching their virtual fist as tight as possible while I can hear the grinding of the teeth of some of the members when they saw their prized creations fought and fell as they faced the invaders.

the army of 4000 was reduced to 3000 as they reached the 6th floor the 3000 was reduced to 2000 as they reached the 8th our final line of defense. The army of 4000 strong invaded our home with certainty as they first started came to a crawling halt when they reached the 8th where all our prayers were hanging onto the hope that even the first seven floors were only able to cut their numbers in half we hope that the 8th would be enough but no matter how much we hoped and prayed reality came crashing down that all of efforts would come crumbling down along with the place that we called home as 800 remaining raiders make their way towards us.

"Oh. Yeah Momo-nii, I forgot to tell you this morning I just finished the side project I've been working on."

"What side project are you talking about?"

Lost in my grief towards the inevitable loss of our home I did not notice back then the obvious cheer in his voice

"Owwww... Your so mean. Don't tell me you forgot? The 700 NPC Level's I bought for my personal squad that I transferred to the Guilds Expansion."

I zoned out everything but the sound of his voice I know my friends are saying something to me but for the first time I did not care enough to listen as I try to preserve the rekindled embers of hope I hold that maybe this is not over yet and as his hand go to mine as he tries to drag me out of the throne room and down the stairs as he called at a person at the back.

"Come on Nee-san your gonna miss out on the fun" as his other hand grabbed hers and starts dragging us towards the entrance of the throne room.

"Can you stop being selfish for once Shi-chan and stop dragging me on your wild adventures."

"It's fun watching everything in the mirror and all but I bet everything is better upclose"

I offered no resistance nor rebuttals for I have no energy for it at the time all my energy spent keeping the feeling of hope alive.

I hear the sound of battle in the distance and the sound keeps getting closer and closer and the fire of hope I held flickers more frequently and I feel it getting smaller and smaller as the sounds get louder.

Then I saw it the battlefield of 800 vs 7 no 10 if you count us as reinforcement. I stopped and try to take in the hopelessness of the situation and face it with all the dignity I can muster.

The thing I was looking for and so sure I would find but none of it existed here, not one speck of the hopelessness I come to expect in my daily life exist here in this moment at this battlefield.

What I saw was a petite young woman wearing the blackest of armors holding a two-handed sword the gleams with a black baleful aura charging head-on with her hair tied to a bun like a crown as an ahoge swaying back and forth as she dismantles the attackers coming her way and she did it with such poise and grace that without the horde of enemies coming to take her head I would mistake it as a royal procession

What I saw was probably the most handsome male specimen that I have ever seen with curly brown hair, a mole underneath his eye adding to his already ridiculous amount of charm as he zipped to and fro from a cluster of enemies at nearly blinding speeds wielding his two spears one shone with golden yellow the other with crimson red.

What I saw was a Young man clad in green with a crossbow attached to his arm as he planted trap's, throw poison bombs at the backline of the invading army, he disrupt the spell caster and healer pelting them down with his bolt silencing poison on his left and slow poison on his right. His left for the magic casters in the backline and his right for the charging tanks and assassins that want to break through and enter the backline as he kited them towards the traps.

What I saw was a pink-haired woman with a prominent scar on his face wearing what I could only assume as an ancient captain pirates outfit as she fires her pistols without stopping as the sound of continues gunshot echoes through the small battlefield like the rhythm of an upbeat song as she kills other that try to make a blitzkrieg towards the backline while continuously harassing and damaging the frontlines

What I saw was a tall woman with long hair wearing skin-tight suit that was showing off her well-endowed curves as she do everything I could think of using the axe she wield to break armored fighters, the sword to slash at the more nimble once a spear to those out of reach the bow and arrows to halt enemies advance and lightning magic towards those more physically resistant ones.

What I saw was a ten-year-old elf child with blue hair and elven ears as he cast healing and strengthening spells here and there. [Protection From Arrows] towards the black-armored one [Haste ] towards the spear guy [Enhance Deadly Poison] on the greed clad bowman [Armament Reinforcement] for the gunner and [Heart Beat Healing] for the wild card woman and wait where or for who does the [Sharpen Armament] going to go too.

What I almost didn't see is a man with purple hair tied in a ponytail dressed in traditional Japanese clothing holding a katana as tall as he was slashing the healers at the backline only to vanish afterward then reaper seconds later beheading another support healer like a beast lurking in the shadows stalking its prey and whoever the unfortunate soul that he decided to feast upon could only offer their necks and hope for a clean and swift death.

As I tried to process what was happening I came to a realization that the hope I felt was real as the army of the remaining 800 could not gain any ground towards the 7 remaining defenses.

"Ne Momo-nii I know it's fun to watch and all but aren't we going to help, a lot of souls are down there to feed your hungry Scythe-chan" as he smiled brightly at me.

Did he just call the weapon of the angel of death and a world item Scythe-chan.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I laughed and laughed and laughed a laughter so loud and boisterous that I was sure all the people there could hear me.

Scythe-chan huh. I like it.

"Pft why not I think Scythe chan needs a meal or two"

I summoned all the creature I could muster not caring a bit about cooldowns or mana expenditure with a single command to all of them kill all non-guild members if you have a skill you f cking use it as much as you freaking can.

I Unfurled my wings as I charged towards the enemy uncaring of what was happening around me I waved it all around having no fucks to give on who I am hitting.

I was enjoying myself with all the up and downs this day brought as I find myself once again laughing at nothing in particular, .for the first time in this game other than the times I was with my friends and guildmates I am enjoying it the senselessness of what I'm doing as I swing the scythe around like a deranged mad man.

The sense of freedom of not thinking about the consequences of what you are doing as you beat a bloody invader with a scythe until he's dead. Whoops I hit him with the wrong end. Oh! so that's why it took so long

I laughed and laughed and killed and laughed with a boisterous booming unrestrained laughter I slaughtered the invaders of our home.

I drowned out all the sounds I was hearing and then I heard a peal of laughter not unlike my own tickling the edge of my hearing but unlike mine which is boisterous and unrestrained, hers has a bouncy and sadistic glee.

Huh what is she doing why is she casting a resurrection spell and a low tier one at that which only restores 10% health and 0 mana, did someone die, when I saw the group she was resurrecting and it was a bunch of enemies, Why was she resurrecting them, then I saw what she did as she laughed that melodious laugh that accompanied my own.

That girl is a sadistic one definitely a keeper in our guild.

She uses a low-tier resurrection spell which I suspect is just basic [Resusitation] which does not mitigate any experience loss while she killed a person again dropping twice as much gear than initially intended. it was brilliant and pragmatic considering the damage they caused to the guild as they raided and destroyed 8 floors of our beloved guild base I think some form of tax and physical damages are due as I too copied Lili_D_Ane-san's modus. I may not have been an angel specializing in healing but I know the lower-tiered ones and for the people that tried to invade our home, nothing fits them better than that. It didn't take long for my red-headed to notice what we were doing and even commanded the little blue-haired elf to help in our effort to refill our coffers

It is only after we reduced the majority of them back down to level 50 while others dropped their full gear that they caught on to what we were doing and refused to be resurrected while the remaining living ones cursed us to death, human greed really does dull human intelligence it seams just because they see as their supposed targets they forget to look at the big picture and see what really is happening. These last 800 players are the supposed elites of the guild coalition and the people that other's decided to go on and proceed with the raid while they accepted their death because they were the strongest they could offer and boy do they have the weapon's and armors's to match those expectation what I see scattered around me are different array of combat gears and weapons with quality no lower than legendary and most of them even divine ranked And it seems that we almost took an hour cleaning up the remaining invaders as I finally relaxed I noticed the blinking lights in my HUD signaling that someone is trying to get in touch so I promptly answered it.

{Momonga- san what the hell is happening we've been trying to contact you in forever}

{Ano we just repelled the invaders didn't you see what happened}

{We can't get the damn thing to work for us I think the throne of kings function to monitor the guild needs the Guild- Master's permission to operate}

{Didn't know that. Why didn't you guys just come down here rather than waiting for me to go back}

{Well we would've Momonga-san but you see Ulbert-san barricaded us in the throne room and positioned himself in the entrance saying that he will in no way shape or form allow anyone else to ruin the grand speech he prepared for this occasion.}

{Well Nishikienrai-san can you tell the others to come down here and help me gather the loot}

{Okay Momonga-san}

As I released a sigh of relief that everything worked out well and then the feeling of dread came crashing suddenly as he remembered what he did in the past hour or laughing like a maniac, swinging his scythe like a mad-man and torturing the mooks that came here, the first two were major concerns the last not so much as he feels that they did kinda deserve it.

"Momo-nii, Lili-nee come here come here."

"What now Shi-chan?"

"What is it Shiro. E.-san?"

"Let me introduce you too my personally created NPC'S from left to right is Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin."

"I don't know Shi-chan but doesn't those names seem kinda dull considering how well made they look and how badass they fight."

"I hate to say this about your own creation Shiro. E.-san but I think names would more creativity would fit with the display that they have shown."

"Oh, I know that what I gave you were their code names signifying their role in the squad I'll tell you their true names if you promise never to tell anyone else."

"Shi-chan why all the secrecy. Don't tell me you gave them super embarrassing names. Oh. Shi-chan still such a cute kid up until now makes big sister wanna hug you."

"Well if it does not hurt or endanger anyone I guess there's no harm in promising but can I ask why?"

"Tradition I gues and a part of my role-playing that's easier to understand."

"Oh I get it Shi-chan it's like your their commander and they're your super-secret agents that go to dangerous missions and they need to hide their identity if the mission goes sideways to ensure deniability and hide their connections and your identity."

"You know Nee-san you are most helpful for the really tedious and mundane things."

"So what are their names Shiro. E.-san"

"Going by the same order its Arthuria Pendragon, Diarmuid Ua Dubhane, Robin of Sherwood Forest, Francis Drake, Minamoto-no-Raikou, Medea Lily and Sasaki Kojiro."

"Uwaah... you really thought this out did you. So What is this group called."

"Well since their primary directive is the protection of the ninth floor and serve as the elite guards of the Guild Members and the throne room I think something that symbolizes royalty and since they share the same operating sphere as the Pleiades which were named after a constellation I think I can incorporate that too so... oh i just thought of something"

"What is it Shi-chan?"

Shiro.E.-san genuflected before me.

"Lord Momonga, Ruler of Nazarik, Leader of the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown, Angel of Death, I present before you my Creations the C_orona Borealis_ Elite Knight Battalion of the Great Tomb of Nazarrick and the Kings Guard"

"[Execute Command: Present Arms]"

They all unsheathed their weapons and held it in front of the in a regal fashion

"[Execute Command: Kneel]"

Then the seven promptly knelt along with their creator

"Please accept their vow of fealty"

Shit what do I do again in this situation

"I Momonga, Ruler of Nazarrick, Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown, The Angel of Death by my name and by my power I hereby accept your vow of fealty, Rise once more as _Corona Borealis _Elite Knight Battalion of the Great Tomb of Nazarrick and the Kingsguard and my first decree to the seven, Your head shall lower to no one but the members of Ainz Ooal Gown by now and forevermore your life is bound not to the tomb but to the Guild and all who bear the mark of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Long Live AINZ Ooal Gown" Shiro.E.-san proclaimed to the heavens.

"Long Live AINZ Ooal Gown" followed by Lili_D_Ane-san

"Long Live AINZ Ooal Gown" chorused by the voices at the bottom of the stair leading to the throne room as they were raising their hands as a shout of victory over the crisis we faced the rest of the GUild was there heading towards us.

But before we meet up with them and begin celebrating I need to clear up something with the two who were here with me when I lost control.

"Shiro.E.-san, Lili_D_Ane-san about what happened here a while ago..."

"We know Momonga-san"

"Yeah, Momo-nii we understand we all had a really stressful day fighting off the invasion and all."

"Momo-san just needed to relax and bash some heads to let out some steam. Don't worry its a secret between the three of us"

"Whew... that's a load off my shoulder thanks guys."

Unknown to us at that time that what happened won't stay a secret for long as rumors of the trio of cruel angels spread among the forums of YGGDRASIL along with the news of the failed invasion of the biggest raid party ever assembled in all of gaming history and two names nay titles would rise from this that became a legend in the 9realms

The impregnable guild base that fended off a coalition of 10 guilds with players numbering 4000 strong located in the swamp of Helhiem, "The Unconquered Tomb" home of three cruel angels one with wings that shone with gleaming steel a female angel with blonde hair with wings sparkling with pure white and the last angel that laugh's at his victims as he takes their life with wings as dark as night that shone with the luster of the purest onyx the three named Arch-Angels that turned their back on the light and leads the 9 realms most Villanous GUild, the "Fallen Trinity"

Flashback end

* * *

**Shiro. E..**

_Racial Level:_

15 Angel

10 Authority of Judgement

10 Seraph of Steel

5 Arch-Angel of Justice Michael

_Job Level:_

10 Sword Dancer

10 Archer

10 Magus of Steel

10 Weapons Expert

10 Master Blacksmith

5 Iron-Wrought

5 Slayer

**Momonga**

_Racial Level:_

15 Angel

10 Dominion of Decay

10 Throne of Damnation

5 Arch-Angel of Death Azrael

_Job Level:_

10 Necromancer

10 Master of Death

10 Soul Knight

10 Ectomancer

10 Abyss Enchanter

5 Eclipse

5 Reaper

**Lili_D_Ane**

_Racial Level:_

15 Angel

10 Virtue of Kimdness

10 Cherub of Mercy

5 Arch-Angel of Healing Raphael

_Job Level:_

10 Priestess

10 High Priestess

10 War Priestess

10 Spiritualist

10 Sewing-life Alchemist

5 Blessed

5 Life Giver


	3. Chapter 2

_**Lili_D_Ane POV**_

Once upon a time I hated this game

The game that took the joy of my lovely younger brother.

He was a physically active child growing up and he told me he wanted to be a professional baseball player when he grew up.

So he trained day and night as much as he can to the point that he even took the risk to do runs in our pollution infested world and all of it came crashing down in a mere moment.

It was to be a usual part-time gig he got by 'luck' in being a beta-tester of an upcoming game.

He said the game was just to train his reflexes in the times that he was resting.

What a mistake that was as but a single decision cost him his dream, his hard work, and almost his life to be reduced to nothingness.

Then came his abrupt change in personality which the doctors said was caused by trauma-induced amnesia.

When he looked at me the day he woke up from the accident he was looking at me as if I was a stranger and then even before I can get my bearing now on my seemingly amnesiac brother as I introduced myself and attempt to get close to him again countless men in business suits went to talk to him behind my back.

After the meeting concluded I was presented with the contents of the deal my brother made as his next of kin and immediate guardian it was subjected to my approval to be finalized.

In reading his stipulations and the contents of the deal one thing kept going through my mind 'was this really made by my brother' my muscle headed didn't even read a book, education is for nerds brother because it was just too good not just for him but also for me and a gut-wrenching guilt was felt by me as a part of my young mind found happiness in the accident that landed my brother in a life confined to a bed.

For orphaned children like me and him to be able to eat 3 times a day was a luxury and the dreams we made for us was really just that, dreams to make living a little easier to swallow, a far off fantasy unreachable yet ever so beautiful and yet here it was a key to the life I've always envisioned myself in having all of it, no more working myself to the bone just to have a scrap to eat, no more grueling hours of under-appreciated work under slave-driving corporate monsters that underpaid minor-workers, all of it and the only thing left needed was my signature at the cost of my brother being confined in a life befitting a rotten vegetable, a life that even robbed the only reason he gets up in the morning yet here I am reading the deal made exited to finish it and see the dotted line to signal a beginning of a new life.

Never in my whole life have I ever hated myself more than the time I found relief in my brothers suffering then I read it and I couldn't believe it was he would even ask for this.

Holding the contract in my hands I barged into his room asking no demanding an explanation as to why he would ever even consider playing the damn game again after what happened.

I was shouting, cursing in all manner of language I know to show him how much I disapprove of what he was gonna do to get him to rethink this numbskull decision and he just stared at me with empty eyes which I have never seen belong in my brother's expression.

'It's the only thing I have left to live for and the only thing I can look forward too'

So I stood there looking at him with tears trying to escape my eyes as I held myself back from sobbing as I understood the situation before me and my heart broke for my brother.

In a world made of lies and illusion is the only place where he could find any form of happiness now.

I wanted to tell him he was wrong, that there is a cure out there somewhere, that some genius sleep-deprived genius somewhere is close to making a miracle medicine for him and I knew that he knew those were but lies no better than the lies the world of illusions would offer him.

So I steeled myself as I made my decision to accompany him.

He then smiled at me the first genuine smile he ever wore since the accident happened and said

'Thank's Yuriko-neesama'

The first time since _it _happened that he called me sister so I responded with my own mirth trying to lighten the heaviness of the atmosphere

'Call me Lily-ne Shi-chan'

So we talked about what we're gonna do about the upcoming game like what races were gonna play and what roles and jobs were gonna build up which flew over my head on the complicatedness of the subject as we researched the small amount of information we've been given.

I added some amendment to the deal rather than a single account it would be changed to 2 and a waiver for the cost of any hardware and software upgrades in the future along with free maintenance repairs covered by a lifetime warranty along with a free game subscription and constant supply of nanites which Shi-chan didn't know we needed to use the NNI and after those were done the deal was made as I signed it for the bot of us.

Back then I promised myself that for the brother that gave me the keys to my dream I will always be there for him in this world or the other.

In a world of elaborate lies and fleeting illusions, I will always be there for him, that there is something real for him caring and loving him whatever state he is in.

Unknown to me at that time that I too will find something real in that world of Illusions.

* * *

So here I was playing the game I hated with my brother and the first time I did I was astounded by the sheer beauty and fell of the game but as it was it still was and is a world of illusions made of binary numbers as inconsistencies that differentiate it from real-life abound like the display of numbers floating in my field of vision and as I talk to other beings like myself they produce voices but their mouths were not moving and the different and diverse number of humanoid being which should never exist in real life are all walking about in this world.

Though I hated the fakeness of it all I cannot deny that it is beautiful as it brought joy to the only family I have left as he spent almost the entirety of his waking and even sleeping moments in here where I, unfortunately, can't accompany him as much as I want to as I have to take the opportunity my brother has given me to achieve the life I wanted in the real world rather than this world of dreams

Then came an unexpected meeting as we rescued a heteromorph player a skeleton undead from his human pursuers.

A meeting that introduced as to the first friend my brother made in two worlds.

Where we would normally play with just both of us for the next few months he would join us in doing quests, grinding levels, searching for materials and killing monsters.

Back then I didn't give it much thought but looking back at it it would have been weird for anyone to see 2 angels accompanied by a skeleton hanging out by the riverside.

Though much complains were said about me as I compulsively healed Momonga's undead summons which was a hilarious sight that I may or may not have enjoyed too much as he ran around cursing my name as he was chased by monsters

Though I have to admit a part of me hated Momonga as I envied how he interacted with my brother along with the laughter and the smiles he shared with him where most of the time was done at my expense, even so, he was a kind and gentle person that is patient enough to teach me the workings of the game we played together unlike my overactive brother who just shoves directions towards me without explaining anything.

He would spend time making sure I improve and tell me stories about himself and real-life where I did the same minus the stories about my brother as I felt that such a thing was not my place to discuss. I will wait for my brother to have enough courage to tell his story himself.

The time I was spending with Momonga was becoming less and less of a social chore as days went by and more of a sense of friendship and comfort, a person to whom I can confide with and listen to me as I rant and complain about real-life problems to which I avoid saying to my brother as I knew that he already has a lot on his plate.

The times I spend with him did not go unnoticed by my brother yet rather than feeling abandoned or upset he went with another response that irked and irritated me as he began teasing Momonga and I about our relationship as the shy undead would be often reduced to a stuttering mess leaving me alone with the task of fending off my brothers remarks and insinuations.

Looking back on it one of the reasons that it took us so long until we became a couple is because both of us didn't want to give my smug little brother the satisfaction that he was right.

Our little party of three, however, was about to get bigger as we met an Insectoid Player who was the World Champion at that time named Touch Me and his band of misfits carrying with him an invitation to his clan.

Both Momonga and I jumped at the opportunity of meeting new people in the game as he and I joined but to our surprise my brother didn't and rejected the offer as he read the clan regulations, saying he did not want to join yet, where both Momonga and I tried to convince him and when we both knew it would not work we insisted that we would not join if he didn't .

That shut him up real quick yet he kept glancing towards Momonga as if something horrible would happen because of him.

In the end, he did not join but we came to a compromise that even if he is not technically a part of the clan we would still party-up and keep playing together which Touch Me and the rest agreed with.

As Me, Momonga, Touch Me, Nishikienrai, Wish III, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Ancient One, Flatfoot and Amanomahitotsu then created a clan named Nine's Own Goal

We played together as friends and as unofficial protectors of heteromorph players.

* * *

It was the most fun I had in my whole life and I find myself growing to love the game I once hated but a part of me still wondered why my brother rejected the clan invitation then I found out why at the first offline meet-up of Nine's Own Goal.

It was a relatively normal meetup as I tried to match the newly introduced faces with the names and voices I came to know and it thus proceeded though there was an unnatural attention directed to me as the only female member among the nine of us.

We talked and chatted among the nine of us, then in an unexpected turn of events, the clan was asking about my brother as our sibling relationship is common knowledge amongst us. Most of them expected that he too will come with me as the consensus of the clan is that even though he did not technically join he was still considered one of us and all of them wanted to meet him, the inexhaustible bundle of energy that is my brother that they came to know.

Though a lot of theories were made however regarding my brother's identity as all of the other members observed the unnatural number of hours that my brother put into the game. Theories that sounded like a melodrama tv show like where he is a multi-millionaire heir to a company with nothing to do but laze around or a prince of some country while I was a maid pretending to be his sister to the annoyingly almost accurate ones saying he's a NEET or an old injured man.

My temper getting the best of me and wanting to put rumors to rest especially those that made me out to be a maid or servant I decided that it was high time for me to introduce my brother to some real-life friends rather than online ones, though the difference eludes me as this group of people were really basically the same as his online ones.

I then decided to invite them to visit him in the hospital he was staying at.

Once they found out about my brother's condition the joyful mood of the party turned sober as we made our way to visit him.

Before going though I made sure to deliver an email to my brother which is connected to his in-game account to ask permission to visit him with the rest of the clan which he agreed with, as he said that he also had a surprise for me.

So we went to my brother's room for special care patients and introduced the clan member's one by one.

After everyone became comfortable with the idea that the bright and bubbly boy that they have met in-game was really a person paralyzed for his whole life my brother showed me his surprise.

His bank account that contained several new deposits that I haven't heard of nor approved and going by the number of people that transferred funds to his account it was not for his monthly allowance from the game company.

So he explained where it came from. It was payment for his designs.

It seems that my brother was learning animation coding and character design for DMMO games as he sold his designs on his own website as a commission-based gig or for one of his more aesthetically pleasing designs he would sell on a weakly auction which caters to players looking for custom avatars.

He sold Personal avatar designs, character skins, cosmetic animations for a price. Then he told us the reason he didn't join the clan in the first place. It seems that among the clan rules a person must be a working member of society to join and now that he has his own little income and a somewhat legitimate business owner he was hoping that it would be enough for him to join without breaking the rules.

For the first and last time a clan vote was made in the real world where none objected to my brother's official joining of the clan and the feeling of pride I had for my brother that even though life has been tough on him he showed us that he is far from helpless and has no need for pity as he found his own path in being useful to society even in the confines of his own bed. I am just glad that he can access his website with the NNI.

* * *

After our first IRL meet up of the clan and the induction of my brother to the clan as the first member outside of the original nine we began accepting other heteromorph to our ranks which culminated in the founding of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown with Momonga at its head, though the rest were happy for our growth I was not and it made me wonder if we could tighten our restrictions for inducting new members a bit.

The reason for my disapproval came in the form of a birdman heteromorph that seems to hit it off with my brother. I am all for Shiroe expanding his circle of friends but did it have to be the biggest pervert across the 9 worlds and it really does not help that most of the members were heavy on Role-playing and I fear that with a lack of male role-models my brother would turn into something weird.

My fears were proven to be true as my brother came to develop a serious addiction to shipping people or as he would call a scientific approach to matchmaking in breading the next generation which Suzuki and I took the brunt of it all.

Maybe one of the reason's that our guild has a severe imbalance in the ratio of man to woman is because of how good my brother is in making members of the opposite sex uncomfortable, unlike Peroroncino with his pervertedness my brother's approach was with the sheer innocence he displays in touching the subject matter.

Like the time when he was shipping Bukubukuchagama and Herohero together which he dubbed as HekuBuro saying they were destined with each other as both of them had the same train of thought of not only picking the slime race but on how they named themselves as they both opted to repeat the first two syllables of their name and how matching their playstyles were as one being the defender and the other an attacker which he then proceeded to discuss how cute and powerful their slime babies are going to be, along with some comment about slime's exchanging fluids as they touch one another and safe to say both of them from that day on would never be seen within a 10 meter distance from each other.

The scary part of my brother's shipping of people is that the more you think about it the more it made sense. That glib tongue of his caused more awkward tension in the guild than a failed raid. The time when he claimed that all of Ulbert and Touch Me's arguments were done due to unresolved sexual tension as Touch Me's 'Sword of Justice' wanted to destroy Ulbert's 'Singularity' was hilarious if not leading to a whole 3 months of the two not speaking with each other and avoided being in the same room like a plague as our fellow guildmates keep egging on their relationship.

That particular can of worms shed some light on some unwanted facts that I wished I never knew about my fellow guildmate and my BFF in the guild Yamaiko as we discovered that underneath the caring and strict teacher was a rabid Yaoi fangirl and when Tabula found out he praised the name of Gap-Moe to the Highest Heaven's and Lowest Hell's for weeks on end if not for my brother getting wind of this and promptly shipped Yamaiko and Tabula together. He stated with conviction that with Tabula's love of the occult mixed with Yamaiko's child-rearing talents they are able to create the creepiest child in all of existence where the guild was mostly unconvinced but when evidence of his statement was Nigredo to which Yamaiko took a liking to Tabula's creation left the rest of the guild members wishing for a brain bleach of the following events as Yamaiko called Nigredo a child that needs lots of hugs and kisses as she cradled the walking horror show.

So the cycle of shipping invaded Nazarick and it is with heavy hand and happy hearts that most of the guild came to a vote regarding the ban of any shipping of fellow guild members while the only dissenting votes against the majority were those of my brother, Peroroncino the unrepentant pervert, Luci Fer the ever-present trouble maker and surprisingly Whitebrim claiming that the awkward situations were becoming an inspiration for him in writing his manga to which my brother addressed their selfish concern by proclaiming them to be the 'truest friends in the universe'.

If you think my brother would cower under the weight of the guild laws and the fines that were placed then you thought wrong. Even though he stopped shipping guild members together it did not however stop him from shipping the NPC's which earned him amused laughter from most and disgustful hate from the rest.

One of which is when he stated with conviction and spread the news amongst the guild members that Sebas and Neuronist Painkill was a thing. The reasoning he adopted was that for a dandy old man surrounded by breathtakingly beautiful maids and not make a move is an indication of foul play in the male's sense of beauty and that he may be more attracted to the types of beauty that Neuronist held in regard.

When the world champion heard of this rumor I swear to God I never heard a scream so filled with self-loathing and regret as I did that day, as he cursed himself for designing Sebas too much in his own likeness that the guild promptly attributed that such perversions were to cater his tastes once again reigniting the rumors of his and Ulbert's relationship.

For 2 weeks whenever Touch Me went online he went to hunt down my brother trying as he said 'Beat him half dead' with Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama following him in the pursuit of having the pleasure of 'Bashing his face in' and 'Superglue his tongue to his palette and stitching up his damnable mouth'.

Those two sibling went after my brother's head as he convinced the guild that both Aura and Mare were made by Buku as a testament to a sibling forbidden love, a boyish-girl that can only be loved by her Girlish brother as she trained him to be her perfect husband in the future and Aura's whip did not help the situation one bit, it would not have been as bad if not for Buku proclaiming that she made the twin guardians of the sixth floor as the ideal sibling relationship between brother and sister when she introduced her creations to the rest of the guild weeks before.

What was beyond my brother's imagination however was the subject matter that keep popping up in the Nazarrick rumor mill out of his control. What did he expect would happen when you put a lit match in the form of grown men with overactive imaginations role-playing as monstrous villains near a powder keg as scandalous as incest.

Buku's and Pero's 'relationship' were the headlines of most of the topics in Nazarick, participated in even by our most stoic of members. Some of the embellishments they made were the reason Buku made Mare flat to cater to Pero's love for flat breasted loli girls as a part of her wish-fulfillment to forever be attractive to her brother, there was one about the rumor that Pero was so open with his numerous fetishes to hide his one true passion that rather than being a lolicon he was an _Ane-con _or the reason for Buku's profession as the forbidden lovers could not be one in the real world the only way she could pleasure her brother was through her voice as he hears her moan from his H-games.

Never would the guild ever look at the usual interaction of Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama with the same innocence they once had.

When Buku beats up Pero when he's being too perverted they no longer see the older sister exasperated and embarrassed by her brother's antics all they see is a jealous woman over her pet's attention towards others and when Pero teases his sister and irritates her they don't see a kid brother demanding her sister's attention and having fun but a _beta-_male masochist getting off on his master's punishment.

When Buku heard of this we heard her real voice in-game for the first time. As a voice actress, Buku would take on a high pitched voice as she specialized in loli-characters in H-games but her voice when she heard of the rumors were in a low and growling tone that spoke of cold feminine fury that scared all of us shitless.

My brother has gotten himself fucked over sideways for that one it took months before everything died down and came back to a sense of normalcy around the Great Tomb the span of time spent by my brother in a self-imposed exile that he took to let things cool down as the more trigger happy members that he pissed off had no problems shooting him with super-tiered spells and cash items just to get a vestige of revenge against him to the head-ache of Momonga considering the damages it caused Nazarick when even a sliver of his shadow was seen around its halls.

When he came back teleporting in the middle of the round table meeting he brought with him another set of problems in the form of 3 world items that were a part of the 14 inheritance as Me, Momonga and him were the only ones able to have any use for it, it was automatically given to us by the guild but as the person who was responsible for bringing it in my brother traded it for an agreement with both Momonga and I that if he ever wants any item besides that of any world item we would help him in getting it without question wherein we both enthusiastically agreed with.

Back then there was no doubt in my mind that we got the better end of the bargain as it is not every day you get handed a World Item especially one of the 14 out of the blue for something that we would agree within a heartbeat. Although we may have expanded as a guild there was no doubt in everyone's mind that the 3 of us work together best as we understood each other perfectly since we played together the longest. How we would regret that decision a year later.

* * *

In the year before the catastrophic raid on our guild base my brother earned a rare job-class of [Slayer] which can only be gained by continues PK of other players without dying and an impossibly high win rate during PVP's he did so without using Michael's Blade to the relief and astonishment of the guild earning him the respect of others, little did they know it was never really part of his plan as the reason he does go on a PK Spree was that his favorite past time of shipping people together was already outright banned by the guild and to upgrade Michael's Blade to acceptable level's as a World Item exorbitant amount of data crystals were needed.

Data Crystals however were not dropped by any run off the mill monster and as he said the surest way for it to drop is to melt it down from a players custom equipment. That was why he targetted Players and not weak Players either but players with their own customized equipments which only belong to those who had significant resources, experience, and skill in the game. When he is not out on his Data hunting escapades he would help out the other Guild Members with their NPC's in coding their actions and movements though he was not allowed to alter their backstory without permission as dictated by Tabula in a way that said that it was final.

After the raid that almost reached the heart of the guild with only a few of the areas remain unaffected such as the treasury and the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary where my own creation Aureole Omega resides we were in a period of rebuilding and the guild members after such a scare proposed in strengthening its defenses especially the 9th floor where the _Corona Borealis _ now resides and the task of redesigning it to be battle worthy was given to my brother as his reward for the significant contribution he made in repelling the invaders along with an Area Guardian that the guild bought with it's funds contributed by every member.

Though the demands that were made that it should be battle-ready while acting as a civilian housing was quite rough he did not complain and the more time he does this the less time he has in teasing and shipping people.

My brother I admit would not be what I call a well-adjusted person but sometimes I wonder if his accident also fried his sanity along with his nerves as he presented to the guild his grand plan for the 9th-floor defense.

He redesigned the 9th floor to be a maze where if you don't have a map of the area would end up in a person getting lost and running into dead ends more than half the time which I admit was ingenious considering that the whole point of the ninth floor was supposed to delay the enemies as we store our most precious pieces of equipment before greeting the invaders in the throne room but the mobs he created for the area was just insane.

They were for a lack of a better term mice itty little mice whose stat's would make any and all min-maxing players to gasp in shock, awe, and shame with their stat builds. Level 40 POP's that spawn from a cash item he bought _Nest of Aberration _that lets you customize your own MOB's that produces 5 of them a day with an upper limit of 50 existing at the same time.

**LVL40**

**HP: 1**

**MP: 100**

**Phy ATK: 1**

**Phy DEF: 1**

**AGILITY: 100**

**Mag ATK: 100**

**Mag DEF: 1**

**SPECIAL: 100**

**SKILLS:**

**[Self-Destruct] [Greater Magic Penetration][Greater Maximize Explosion][Unseen Threat][Greater Stealth][Ambush]**

The most infuriating thing that he did was to call them "The Spanish Inquisition" when we asked 'WHY' he looked at us as if we were the crazy ones and said with glamour "nobody expects THE SPANISH INQUISITION" with an accent to match.

It was quite maddening how crazily brilliant those things were, lowcost MOB's that can cause maximum damage to anyone they target. He made stealth suicide bombers and all of us can imagine the extent of damage they can cause in a raid especially here in enclosed space in the halls of the ninth floor where players are forced to group together in tighter formations just one of those things can kill 50 LVL 100 Characters not to mention a chain explosion of them.

To continue on with the theme of rodents and madness which my brother seemed to pick for the ninth floor he presented us with the Area Guardian he created as he showed us carrying in his 2 arms as he introduced us to _Fou_-kun.

The first thought everyone had was 'this was the cutest thing ever' as we swooned over the cuteness of the white squirrel-like creature with bright round purple eyes, fox-like ears and tail, fluffy mane and the cutest maroon ribbon in his neck the second thought that came to us was 'how bad did the infuriating twat fuck it up'.

All of us expected _Fou_-kun to be a support-commander type area guardian for his fellow rodents like Kyouhoku was in his residence or at least a one-off specialized guardian like Victim we never expected him to be a combat type guardian like Shalltear or Cocytus and he wasn't, _Fou-_kun is something else, something unseen or unheard of before, he is by all the meaning of the word a _**MONSTROSITY.**_

To understand what the whole guild is freaking out about context is in order. In YGGDRASIL job-classes were your bread and butter, you want to cast tier-magic you need the proper job-class for that, you want to use a sword you need the proper job-class for that, you want to cook food you need the proper job-class for that, you want to create weapons and armor you need the proper job-class for that, you want to punch your enemies you still need the proper job-class for that, you want to use a fork to stab your enemies you still need the fucking proper job-class for that.

Everything if not most revolves around job classes and what racial classes give are stat bonuses and racial skills and the reason there are so few heteromorphs is that racial class limits the types of jobs you can have. Some only put level in their racial classes to obtain the jobs they want, take Momonga for example he only received [Master of Death] and [Eclipse] job classes when he became an Elder Lich, I'm not saying racial classes are useless far from it the Elder Lich class gives bonus stats to Mana, Mana Regen, Physical Defense and Magic Attack and Slime race gives massive boost to hp and Physical defense.

The rule of thumb is you pick the race you wanted your job to shine through the stat bonuses your race gives. That is what all players do, who would want to play as someone who can't cast magic or use weapons, or even punch enemies, that is how it is, how it always been and we believe it to always will be which translated in how we planned and created the builds of our NPC's but my brother was different he did something we never even thought of doing he did **_THIS._**

**Fou **

**LVL100**

**Racial Level:**

**15 Chimera**

**10 Chimeric Abberation**

**5 Pentecostal Beast**

**15 Animagus**

**10 Breed of Calamity**

**5 Primate Murder**

**15 Dream-Eater**

**10 Nightmare**

**5 Abyssal Devourer**

**5 Civilization Ender**

**5 Beast of Gaia**

**Job Classes:**

**N\A**

**Stats:**

**HP: (Exceed Limit)**

**MP: (Exceed Limit)**

**PHS ATK: (Exceed Limit)**

**PHS DEF: (Exceed Limit)**

**AGI: (Exceed Limit)**

**MAG ATK: (Exceed Limit)**

**MAG DEF: (Exceed Limit)**

**SPECIAL: (Exceed Limit)**

The bastard just dumped all 100 levels into the racial classes and with the bonus stat that the racial classes provide gets compounded in the end resulting in a literal beast with stats on par with the level breaking raid bosses that needed legions to face, A world Enemy.

Not to mention the absurd Racial skills he picked for Fou-kun, from the chimeric line he chose [5 Element Immunity], from the Devourer line he picked [Spell Eater], [Rending Claws] and [Natures Child] was chosen from the Animagus line and God knows what else he picked from the last two ominous-sounding classes.

The most infuriating part in all of this is how such a build is normally impossible to achieve normally and its thanks to the auto level function for NPC creation that it became doable. The only reason that Fou-kun can have racial slots to have a full build without devoting any to job class is because my brother maxed out the Chimera class which is a trash race all things considered as it only provided minimal stat boost to resistance and the only saving grace it has is it added more racial slots the higher level it is but not only did he make it work he even found a High-class racial variant of the Race in the form of [Pentecostal Beast].

The little Area guardian has no skills except for the racial ones and no magic to its name heck it can't even equip beginner class gear but with Status like that who needs them.

Who cares about Attack skills and Spells when you face a tank with 90% damage reduction armor and over 9 thousand health if a single swipe of your claw causes 1 million damage you still get to one-shot him.

Who cares about defensive spells and skills if Super-Tier spells just bounced off your God-Like Magic Defense and Resistance.

Who cares about healing and revival spell if your health regen can out heal any damage they can dish out.

Who cares about armors and swords if blades and physical attacks can't even cut your fur to give you a good shave.

Who care about buffs and debuffs if you have the agility to dodge everything they can throw at you

Fou-kun is a walking catastrophe in the form of a 6 inches 15-pound little animal.

It was surely a comical sight, seeing 2 angels and 38 grotesque-looking creatures that seems to have been brought out from a book about eldritch horrors slowly backing away from what could be the cutest thing in the world but none of us found it amusing as we were privy to the knowledge of what the little ball of fur is and what horrors and destruction it can unleash when bidden to do so.

Only one of us found the situation entertaining and going by the hand movements he is doing on his console I bet money that the bastard is capturing a screenshot to immortalize this moment forever.

"You know Ulbert-san I think the shitty devs made a mistake in giving you the title of [World Disaster] I for one think that Fou-kun is much more deserving of it." says Touch Me.

"You know what you self righteous bastard I would not miss any and all opportunity arguing with you and proving your naive goody-two-shoes self wrong but as it is now both you and I are in agreement" respond's Ulbert as more of the guild members were now giving out their thoughts about Fou-kun.

There is one question however that we all want an answer to which they have voiced out in one way or the other.

"What oh dear brother of mine in the name of the All-Father and the World Tree compelled you to think it wise to make that Beast of Apocalypse look like a house pet?" as all the guild members listened attentively to the answer about the swirl of madness that my brother dragged us into.

"Well think of it this way. If you get killed by a Bad-ass Tough and Scary as all hell kind of monster then you wouldn't feel all that bad about it, but if you get killed by this" as he moved Fou-kun from his arm and perched him atop his head "then the shame alone would make you want to kill yourself again to avoid the embarrassment, especially the people who knows nothing about Fou-kun's stats."

So we imagined that particular scenario with the recent attack on the guild we just went through with one significant difference and that difference being the presence of Fou-kun as hordes upon hordes of player gather to topple the Great Tomb they find themselves face to face with a small creature that can only reach their ankles with a countenance so innocent that you would believe that the cute creature couldn't hurt a fly, yet here you can find row's upon row's of players donning a look of pure resolve as they face the white beast with the determination of soldiers facing their death yet they found themselves lacking as their leaders order a retreat while donning a face that says 'What the hell just happened' as he looks upon Fou then to his beaten army then back to Fou then back to his army as if trying to piece together a puzzle that does not even fit.

In the dark corners and back alleys of the nine world rumors about a vile beast guarding the Unconquered Tomb were spoken in low whispers as if the speakers fear that saying its name out loud may summon the beast in their midst.

Cults and Sychophants alike gather to offer sacrifices of life and blood to appease the beast's hunger as family and loved ones young and old shed tears as they are dragged to be offered as a sacrifice on the altar of the beast.

Armies and Legions of warriors far and wide are gather in hopes of vanquishing the beast yet all hope turns to dust as they approach its lair and when things seem to hit rock bottom it seems that fate had other plans as they hear its high-pitched squeaky voice 'FFooouuuu' as they gather all the courage they can muster to brave through such an ordeal but the mere sight of its cute maroon ribbon snuffed out all dregs of bravery from their heart so with battered pride and bruised honor the warriors retreat in shame as the visage of the Vile Beast and its panic-inducing name would grip the hearts of all who encounter it and bring all of the nine worlds to heel.

All these situations and more were imagined by the guild.

"Hehe...hehehe...hehehehehe"

"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Ohohohohoho...Ohohohohoho"

"Shishishishishisihshishishishi"

The 41 members of Yggdrasil's Most evil guild burst in a chorus of deranged laughter befitting their title, a cacophony of sound laced with madness that whoever had the misfortune of hearing would ran away in the other direction, laughter that can make even the most courageous of men cower in fear and wet their britches.

Right there and then the 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown awarded Fou-kun the title of Villest and Most Evil Creature in Nazarick.

* * *

Marriage in-game has minimal benefits to players in Yggdrasil its only advantage being the shared inventory space and the loosening of the 18+ rules between the 2 married players still no nudity but touching and hugging will be allowed between the two and never in my whole life did I plan to get married.

So why in the seven hells am I doing this and with Momonga of all people. It's not like he is a bad person he is kind, sweet, shy but in a good way, not that bad looking in real life, extremely caring and reliable when it matters most and no-no-no-no-no stop thinking about this it's not like I'm in lo... Seriously me stop thinking about it this is just something stupid thing that my brother came up with.

We really should've known to never ever make a deal with the devil no matter how good the deal sounds.

Remembering the conversation that led to this makes me want to sneak up to his hospital room and smother him with a pillow while he's asleep.

Flashback Start

"Nee-san, Momo-nii remember last year when you promised to help me in getting an item I want in exchange for the _wooorrrrld _items you have" the way he insinuated and drolled out the world part gives me a bad feeling on where this conversation will go.

"Of course Shiro. E.-san how could I forget have you decided on what item you want" Momonga replied to my brother.

"Yeah I did but I need both your help with it."

"Oh if even Shi-kun is having trouble getting it, it must be a rare item."

"Well, not a rare item perse but an event limited one, a free give away item."

"Well if it is give-away item why do you need our help with it?" Momonga asked.

"Cause there is a special requirement to obtain it."

"What's the name of the item Shi-kun?" I asked

"The Ring of Promise" when Shiroe said that Momonga suddenly stopped what he is doing and looked at me then said.

"NO. Absolutely not."

"But Momo-nii you promised."

"This and that are totally separate things." huh why the sudden resistance is getting that item really that dangerous or am I missing something.

"Couldn't you just get it on your own and ask someone else."

"Already tried that Momo-nii. I tried asking Akemi-chan and when I did she just froze on the spot then ran away from me then logged out as soon as she can, after that I tried looking for someone else and heard Yamaiko-san was looking for me and as soon as I saw her I asked her the same thing, then out of nowhere she equipped _Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath _and attacked me shouting Enemy of all woman, cheating scumbag, you'll never get your hands on my sister, womanizer and all sorts of curses, the nerve of her I did nothing wrong just ask for her help and she attacks me out of nowhere she won't get a boyfriend with that attitude if she didn't want to help a simple no would suffice, oh yeah before I forget Momo-nii some of the pillars and columns on the 3rd floor need repairs"

"You know Shiro. E.-san for someone so smart you do some pretty dumb shit. How about Bukubukuchagama-san have you tried asking her?"

"Well if Yamaiko-san who is at least on friendly terms with me didn't agree to help me and even attacked me for asking, What do you think Bukubukuchagama-san who completely hates my guts do?"

"It's smart decision making like that while doing dumb shit that confuses me whether you really are smart enough to act dumb or too dumb that you seem smart."

"Thanks Momo-nii, I think." yup this conversation is really lost on me.

"Let's just do it and get on with it. Shame on you Momonga-san as adults we should show the young ones that promises are meant to be kept. Taking responsibility for the promises we make is the duty of any good person right Shi-kun" yup as an elder sister I should show Shi-kun what a responsible adult looks like.

"Oh. Thank's Nee-san, Momo-nii you two are the best." as he ran out the door happy as a clam.

"A-A-are you really sure about this Lili-san are you fine with me."

"Huh, of course I am. A pair of Rings of Promise is what he needs right if it's just a giveaway item how hard can it be. So what kind of monsters do we need to kill to get it are they event monsters with 100% drop rate making it a giveaway item"

_"...*stare*...*stare*...__*stare*__"_

"Oy, what are you glaring at me for?"

He rubs the bridge of his nose then says.

"*sigh* You had no clue about what we were talking about did you?"

"Well whatever it is a promise is a promise and we should keep it no matter how hard it is. True friendship is measured not by times you are there when times are good but how you stick with it when times are hard."

"That would've been a really inspiring speech if you had a clue on what you dragged us into. Considering it was you that dug both our graves it seems it is only fair that I inform you on how deep you dug it. How this metaphor relates to our situation I don't know but it just needs to be said."

"What in the seven hells are you talking about?"

"The Ring of Promise is a Valentine's Day Event item made available every year, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Oh yeah Valentines is 2 weeks from now, but if it's an annual giveaway event item why didn't I get it. All I get in the valentines events are boxes of chocolates that dropped from the Cupid Cherubim event monsters."

"Well, no surprises there because only players with a special status are given The Ring of Promise and they always come in pairs one for the male and one for the female."

"Huh, why is that? Is it given as an award for a 2 player dungeon instance with gender requirement."

"I really need to spell it out for you don't I?"

"You know Momonga-san sometimes you need to learn from Shi-kun and be blunt with the things you say instead of beating around the bush."

"Fine then. The Ring of Promise is given only to player's who are married in-game at Valentine's Eve."

"Ma-ma-married. WHAT THE DAMN HELL?"

"Now you understand what you dragged us into."

"Why the hell didn't you stop him?"

"I tried to and I was sure I could succeed in convincing him that there are other ways in obtaining it like buying it from someone who already has a copy of it as it is given every year and there are people with multiple copies and you just had to open your mouth and go all righteous angel on me and give a lecture about keeping promises." yeah I admit that was my bad.

"Fine, I'm gonna go to him and explain that it is better to buy it from others" before I could even stand up from where I'm sitting we both heard Yamaiko-san shout.

**"MOMONGA AND LILI ARE GETTING MARRIED."**

Both Momonga and I had one thought at that moment and that was 'SHIT' as sound of rapidly converging footsteps echoed in the Great Tomb heading towards our direction

~_Moments Before~_

Shiro. E. just closed the door and walked away with a skip in his step as he got the confirmation he needed for obtaining the item he needed to complete his next experiment as he turned the corner he heard shouting from over yonder.

"There you are you bastard."

"Yamaiko-san about what I said about earlier you can forget about it."

"HUH! After all that and you tell me to forget about it?"

"Yup, I already got what I needed anyway."

"You..got..what ...you... it's all about 'that' huh. You toyed with both me and my sister's feelings just to get 'that' you player."

"Yeah I am, what of it you're a 'player' too aren't you."

" . .YOU. and did you just call me a loose woman you bastard."

"When did I say that. Ah speaking of Akemi-chan can you tell her I don't need her for that anymore."

That froze every movement from Yamaiko but underneath her calm, a raging fire of hatred was starting to break out, the words Shiroe said echoed inside her head clouding her thoughts. 'My sister is not needed anymore treated and thrown away like yesterdays trash'

"Hmmm, now that I think about it an extra wouldn't hurt don't worry Yamaiko-san you don't have to tell her anymore I'm sure that a sweet and helpful girl like Akemi-chan would be happy to do it with me, you and you're parents sure raised her well.."

With every world that left Shiroe's mouth, the fire in Yamaiko was burning hotter and hotter 'Akemi my innocent Akemi sullied by this bastard and treated as an extra a side piece like a piece of meat for his sick perversion, Mother, Father I'm sorry, I failed to protect her.'

"Oh Didn't I ask you too before you attacked me out of the blue, so do you want to do it with me."

"That does it you sick pig.[Dragon Fist Onslaught]" as Shiroe dodged Yuriko's attack

"What the hell is wrong with you attacking me all of a sudden today."

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU YOU FUCKING CANCER OF HUMANITY? [Unrelenting Barrage]"

"Word's hurt you know Yamaiko-san?"

"I'd rather hurt you with my fist [Thundering Strike]."

"That was a close one seriously what did I do wrong today? Cause I know I haven't done anything to warrant this kind of treatment."

"YOU FUCKING DARE ASK ME THAT?"

"All I did today that affects you is ask you to marry me. What the hell are you mad about that for?" Yamaiko at the very least stopped her relentless assault at the question.

"Do you seriously don't see anything wrong with what you did you unrepenting demon?"

"What's wrong with asking for help I can't very well marry myself can I?"

"Yeah, you can't but I would rather be happier if you go and fuck yourself instead of my sister."

"What the hell brought that on? Are you jealous that I ask your sister first instead of you? Well you do have point there were guildmates after all but come on be mature about this. That hardly warrants this level of violence."

"You deranged sicko. You planned to ask both of us"

"Yeah as Punito-san always said 'No plan survives first contact with the enemy' the more back up I have the better.'"

"So I was just a backup for my sister."

"Well no offense to you but your sister is the kindest and most helpful person I know so I was pretty sure she'd help me out but as it turns out she ran away before giving an answer, you got mad the moment I asked and I'm not risking anything with Buku-san so that left me with no other option than to cash in the favor from Momo-nii and Nee-san which thankfully they agreed with."

"Not only did you plan to do it with my sister and me but also with Buku and if that was not enough you even dare lay your hands on your very own SISTER."

"I really thought she would be against it but it turns out she was easier to convince than Momo-nii."

"You convinced both Momonga and Lili to agree with you."

"Yup they both agreed to get married but its more of Nee-san agreeing for both of them saying something about taking responsibility."

"Can you repeat that for me please."

"Uhm. okay, Momo-nii and Nee-san are going to get married to take responsibility"

_ has stopped working..._

_Rebooting in..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**"MOMONGA AND LILI ARE GETTING MARRIED."**

In a daze Yamaiko di not know that she just blurted those words out at the top of her voice and the words 'Momonga'... 'Lili'... and 'taking responsibility' was floating in her head.

When she finally snapped out of her stunned state she looked around to see that the recipient of her ire was no longer in the vicinity but before she could continue the hunt for her quarry she figured being who her prey was there would be time for reckoning later on first she needed a damn good explanation for why her BFF didn't tell her that she was pregnant.

Flashback End

Explaining to the guild that we were not getting married in real life was harder than breaking a stone with a glass ball especially when the first question from Yamaiko-san was "How far are you in your pregnancy?".

Untangling that particular web of confusion and chaos my brother wove for Yamaiko was hilarious as I mentioned how quick she would jump to conclusions if it concerns her sister and the stuttering mess I left her when I commented on how dirty-minded she could be with just a few vague words.

Though what came after that was not so good as I got dragged around by my fellow guild members planning the details of my in-game wedding because apparently these people had nothing better to do than to make a spectacle out of a simple action of clicking 'yes' on the popup notification in my HUD.

The wedding was scheduled at the very eve of Valentine's with all of the guild members in attendance and it made me realize how utterly pitiful our love lives were as all of us were inside the game at Valentine's Eve taking part in an imaginary wedding done for the sheer purpose of obtaining an event item that is given away for free.

How pathetically sad was that.

In all fairness though the wedding ceremony was not that bad the music was beautiful, the venue which was the throne room was great but all of it was blown away by the wedding dress designed by my brother for me along with Momonga's wedding suit. It's like this clothes were specifically designed for our avatars and my brother being both our avatars designer I wouldn't put it past him to have a closet full of ready-made clothing sets and skins for each of the avatar designs he made. By themselves they were already beautiful but put both of them together they were gorgeous I got to hand it to him he made Momonga and I look good together.

The screenshot he took when he made us pose for him in the throne room as Momonga sat on the _Throne of Kings_ and me laying my head in one of the armrest which is like a wedding photoshoot came out stunningly well. No wonder his avatar design sells like they do he's got a great aesthetic sense which cannot be said for my partner in this event as he kept on insisting doing this weird posses that according to him he practiced in the mirror.

In the wedding proper itself after I hit yes in the pop up notification and a congratulation holographic banner came out and the cheers of our guild members echoed throughout the throne room mixed with laughter of happiness some of ridicule and condescension while most were of amusement but the thing to note here is that all of us were laughing with joy that sense of joy in whatever form it came was a sound that warms the heart and enriched the soul.

When a pair of The Ring of Promise appeared in our inventory me and Momonga traded it with each other silently and in a big show we exchanged rings with each other in front of all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown as they cheered their congratulations some even called us the 'Lord and Lady of Nazarick' like we were some kind of ancient nobles.

After everything was said and done much like the time after we conquered the Great Tomb with all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown we stood there all 41 of us with me and Momonga in the middle in our wedding attire surrounded by our friends as we once took a screenshot in the throne room as a commemoration.

I did not understand back then what would compel a person to invent something that captures a single moment but now I do.

Pictures remind us that once upon a time no matter how short it may be things were perfect.

That these empty halls once were filled laughter.

That perfection is the enemy we all must face as once upon a time there were 41 of us that once stood here with joy in our hearts, a smile on our lips and glee in our voices.

As one by one they disappeared and left off to better themselves as they outgrew the little haven that we built and went back to reality.

I myself would often question why I stayed and I look to my left then to my right and I see two people that were more real to me than anything I have found at the other side slowly but surely this world of illusions became the one that's real than the world I was born in.

So steadily but surely as time went on the once-proud 41 were reduced to 3.

* * *

_1 Year Before the Shutdown_

I just got off of a particularly grueling day at work who knew that achieving my dream job isn't quite so dreamy as a laid on my sofa as I connect to my favorite game I am arriving quite late today and after a few seconds I find myself in the familiar guild meeting room.

Empty as it has been for months.

I walked around the tomb's pristine halls even now I wonder how we kept it intact with only the three of us.

Maybe it is because there are only three of us that no damage is done lowering the cost of repairs as back in the day all manners of spells and skills were flying about in these parts more often than not they were aimed at my annoying brother.

Many of the traps and tricks in Nazarick were now kept in an inactive mode to save resources even my brother's N_ests of Aberration _were turned off only to be activated when we are under attack to minimize the drain in our coffers.

In no way is Ainz Oal Gown former 9th in the Guild's World Ranking going down because of bankruptcy and my brother's newfound past time of raiding other Guild Bases did help a lot in maintaining the level of wealth that we had or to be more precise it seems we're getting richer with the amount he puts in every time he took down another guild yet it was unanimously agreed to try to save as much as we can in case we need it, its better to live frugally in surplus rather than live extravagantly in scarcity or maybe it's just us getting affected or a better term would be infected by Momo's hoarder mindset.

I opened my guild member list to see where he is and it seems that he was on the treasury while my brother is somewhere near Niðavellir what he is doing there I know not.

I teleported to the treasuries entrance and un-equipped my guild ring and saw something that looks like a bowling ball wrapped in human skin dressed in yellow military uniform, weird I never knew there was something like that here I took my guild ring and left it in the designated basket to hold the rings in case someone enters and in it there was already one ring telling me that the person I was looking for was indeed here.

I saw Momonga standing there in the middle of what my brother called 'The Mausoleum' part of the treasury vault staring at one of the golems he made in honor of our guildmates if I was not mistaken it was Bellriver's golem.

"Hey Momo what'cha doin in here all broody and edgy although the with your avatar it kinda looks cool so are you role-playing again in front of them."

"Hi there Lili, I'm not really role-playing or anything it's just that I kinda only found out today that Harunobu Takaya-san died a month ago."

"Hmmm. Harunobu Takaya-san...Harunobu Takaya-san... Ha-ru-no-bu Ta-ka..." and then it clicked as I too looked toward where Momonga was looking at "...isn't that..."

"Yeah, it was Bellriver-san's name IRL."

A solemn silence hang around us.

"I sent an e-mail to the rest of the guild inviting them back to mourn his passing but it seems none came or even responded."

"I didn't get one. Did you forget to hit the send button again?"

"Of course not I just didn't send one to the two of you because I was sure you two would come or maybe just you if Shiro isn't adventuring as always so I didn't bother to send you any cause I prefer to deliver this news to you two face-to-face or as face-to-face as I can."

"Oh, I'm hurt Guild Master two think you value two of your members so lowly that we were not even worth the effort to send a simple e-mail. Truly I am besieged by sadness for your unjust treatment of us."

"It's not like that Lili-san. I just thought that..."

"I was just joking Momo-kun lighten up a bit. none of it is your fault after all."

"Yeah I know it just hurts never going to talk or see him again and it just sunk in that no matter what happens now Ainz Ooal Gown will never be truly complete again."

"I understand that Momo-kun but sulking in here won't do you any good. So let's get out of here and do something fun okay."

"I guess your right." I held his hand as I dragged him away from that depressing place as we head out the vault to get our rings.

I wonder when did it become the norm for us to hold hands.

"You know Momo-kun I've never really been down here much but is it just me or has that always been here." as I pointed to the bowling ball faced NPC.

Momonga just looks away.

"Momo-kun seriously the one who created that NPC has a severe lack of taste. Hahahaha"

"Don't laugh at it. That's quite rude you know especially to the person who made Pandora's Actor as I know he put a lot off effort in designing him"

"Effort in making him a gag character maybe and how do you know his name anyway."

"I'm the one who made him after all."

I looked at Pandora's Actor then to Momonga then back to pandora the only thought I had was 'as expected of Momo-kun'. I should've known from the first time I saw him that he was created by Momonga because only _The EdgeLord _can create this level of eyesore without seeing anything wrong. The sheer level of Pandora's Momo-ness is over 9000. (AN: Sorry just couldn't help myself)

"Wait here Momo-kun and don't move a muscle I'll be right back"

I grabbed my ring and promptly teleported to the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary to find Aureole Omega my darling creation.

Aureole Omega is young woman with wavy rose pink hair and pale aqua eyes wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned skirt; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like pink and white sleeves secured by purple cords complete the outfit. She holds a Buddhist staff in her hands as her weapon.

I dragged Aureole with me towards the entrance lobby of the treasury vault.

"You see this Momo-kun" I extend my hands to show off Aureole "This is how you make a good NPC, isn't my darling little daughter beautiful and that" as I pointed to Pandora "is how you make a turd." looking at his NPC made me realize the true importance of the EdgeLord clause we made long ago.

"First of all, that's mean and second, what do you mean daughter?"

"Well you deserved it and daughter cause I'm the one who made her duh, I even put it on her character setting and everything."

"Well if you're the mom then whose her dad?"

"Never really thought about that. Well I'm an independent woman who managed to raise her, let's just go with that or..." I looked towards Momonga, yeah that could work it won't hurt anyone I suppose.

I opened up her settings with my creator tool and tweaked it a bit from:

_She is Lili_D_Ane's Daughter_

to

_She is Lili_D_Ane's and Momonga's Daughter._

Yup that should do it then a voice came from my back.

"Uwah... that's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing about it, your my in-game husband after all so take responsibility."

"You do know how many times we got into terribly awkward situations when you say 'Take responsibility' right?"

"Hmph... You hear that Auroele-chan your dead beat Dad doesn't want anything to do with you? He's such a scumbag isn't he, sweetie." as I pretended to wipe fake tears as I wailed to Aureole.

"Oy don't tell her that."

"Huhuhu... Never fall in love okay Aureole-chan the only good part about men is the meat dangling between their legs. Take your bastard father for example didn't even spend a single gold for child support when I raised you."

"Eh..."

"See Aureole-chan he wouldn't even apologize to you. Arrogant prick just sits his ass on the throne all day staring at his inventory."

"That's not true I do things."

"Then when was the last time you arrange your inventory with all the useless items you keep in there."

"I arranged them neatly enough you know."

"Oh I know Momonga, I know I'm the one who tidies it up after all, or do I need to remind you that we share inventory spaces being married and all."

"Oh yeah! That was a thing wasn't it, wait... does that mean that you're the reason my items keep disappearing."

"For the record, I never touched or used any of your things without permission and the things that you said disappeared were mine in the first place."

"Then why did the Sword I got from Vanaheim last week disappear from my inventory."

"You placed it in the weapon's closet in your room 3 days ago."

"Now that I think about it, I did, didn't I. Well how about the '365 Days of cookies' item that I needed to complete the set of 365 of '365 Days of cookies'."

"Its on your storage chest along with the rest of the 364 and what the hell are you going to use it for? It just gives 20pcs of cookies that changes flavor every day."

"Oh, so that's where I put it. Well, it's just the completionist in me can't let it hanging on 364 after all."

"Call it whatever you want it's still hoarding if you're really a completionist then you would've completed the 72 demon golems on the Lemegaton after all this time."

"I don't know how to make them in the first place"

"Lazy Hoarder."

"Clean Freak."

"Deadbeat Husband."

"Nagging Wife."

"Military Chunii"

"Who told you that?"

"PFFFT..." I pointed at Pandora and started laughing "Hahahahaha... s-so y-y-you mean I was right hahahahaha."

"STOP LAUGHING"

"Hahahahahaha"

"Tsk. you're so mean I demand a divorce."

"Too bad there's no divorce in-game."

"Good for you cause you're gonna miss me and my mess if it did."

"Oh look at the big man with the big ego like you can land a lady better than me."

"Your both wrong and right with that statement."

"Care to enlighten me then Leader-san."

"First of all, I see no lady."

"Jack ass."

"and you're right I've never known a person that could hold a candle to you."

"Awww, isn't that a sweet thing to say Momo-kun if I didn't know any better I would think your hitting on me."

"..."

"Hello is anyone in there. Talk to me Momo-kun are you lagging by any chance."

"Thanks"

"Huh? For what?"

"Just thanks." the solemn sincerity when he said that tugs something in me.

"You need to do better than that to make me drop the subject Momo-kun, Come on tell me."

"Thanks for being here I guess, for staying and being here when no one else is and cheering me up by getting me out of that depressing place and making me enjoy being here in an empty tomb."

"Always."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'll always be here."

* * *

_(Background Music: **Bon Jovi- I'll Be There For You** slow acoustic female version)_

_~I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you~_

I held his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_~When you breathe, I want to be the air for you~_

With my other hand I cupped his chin and made him look at me.

_~I'll be there for you~_

We stare at each other's eyes as our bodies move closer and closer.

_~I'd live and I'd die for you~_

Hearts beating faster and faster threatening to burst out of my chest.

_~I'd steal the sun from the sky for you~_

Is this how it feels to fall in love. His hand were now hugging my waist and mine in the nape of his neck

_~Words can't say what love can do~_

In silence with only the music to accompany our breathing our lips inches closer to each other and...

_~I'll be there for you~_

WAIT! Why the hell is there music.

_~I know you know we've had some good times~_

I turned my head towards the source of the music with Momonga mirroring my action and we saw **_HIM._**

_~Now they have their own hiding place~_

We both stiffened at the sight holding our compromising position.

_~Well I can promise you tomorrow~_

Even with the limitation of Yggdrasil in showing facial expressions, we can already see the shit-eating grin my brother has.

_~But I can't buy back yesterday~_

"..."

_~And baby you know my hands are dirty~_

"..."

_~But I wanted to be your Valentine~_

"..."

_~I'll be the water when you get thirsty baby~_

Even after a few seconds nobody moved or said anything with the music still playing in the background.

_~When you get drunk, I'll be the wine~_

My brother broke the calm as he moved his head towards the right then to his left and the behind him as if to show he was looking for something or someone and then pointed his finger to himself while his other hand holding a music box.

_~I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you~_

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to set the mood just pretend I'm air like you did a while ago. Carry on with your activities then. We haven't got all day."

_~When you breathe, I want to be the air for you~_

He said it in an OH so neutral tone as if that he expected this scene as an everyday occurrence.

_~I'll be there for you~_

Momonga and I looked at each other and nodded to one another as we both summoned our weapons.

_~I'd live and I'd die for you~_

"You guys don't need to go that far"

_~I'd steal the sun from the sky for you~_

"Shi-kun before we get on with your punishment can you turn that blasted thing off."

_~Words can't say what love can do~_

"What punishment I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you two should be the one being punished being all lovey-dovey in a public place"

_~I'll be there for you~_

"Last warning Shiro-san. TURN-IT-OFF." Momonga threatened

**_(BGM- END)_**

"It's off. You both happy now."

"Yes very happy. So Shi-kun how long have you been there."

"Since both of you were arguing like a married couple about Momo-nii being a messy-nelly hoarder."

"I am not a hoarder and if you were here for that long why didn't you say anything."

"Didn't want to disturb the atmosphere you built with all the googly eyes you've got going." as he walked towards Aureole whose setting I haven't closed yet and read the lines of text I designed her with. "That's some kinky stuff your into Nee-san Momo-nii making your daughter watch you making out."

"It's not like that Shiro-san."

"Yeah, we kinda just forgot they were here."

He then looked to the other NPC Pandora and said.

"So what's the deal with the human-sized Shit stain."

"Both of you are so mean, you know that not all of us mere mortals can be creative types you know."

"So Momo-nii finally decided to make his own NPC I would've been happy if you were not so bad at it."

"Well can you help out Shi-kun do you have anything that can salvage this."

"I do, so what design would you like Momo-nii."

"I can't possibly accept Shiro-san. Your designs are paid commission by your customers I can't accept it for free."

"Don't worry about it Momo-nii the designs I'll let you choose from are ones that I built on my own not commissioned works basically the ones I didn't put up for auction."

"You mean your super-secret projects that you don't put on your website and submit to other game companies." I ask my brother for confirmation

"Don't make it sound so important Nee-san its just designs that I love making in commemoration of the things I enjoyed in the past from a long-forgotten age."

"There you go again role-playing as broody and ancient-sounding Shi-kun."

"Hahahaha yeah you know me Nee-san."

"But I still can't accept it like that Shiro-san"

"Just think of it as an uncle's gift for his nephew's first birthday Momo-nii"

"What do you mean uncle Shiro-san."

"Seeing what Nee-san did to Aureole's setting I thought they were both here for family bonding making you and Nee-san his father and mother. Nothing wrong with that you're married in-game after all making sure your NPC's follow suit is a duty of a dedicated role-player."

"Well if you put it like that I..."

"Don't be stubborn Momo-kun just accept it already. I don't want to be related to anything looking like that, think about Auroele-chan having a brother like that. I also refuse to let anyone think that I approved of you making something like that."

"Fine you guys win. Shiro-san do you have any recommendations then."

"First of what is he anyway."

"He is supposed to be the Area Guardian for the treasury."

"No not like that Momo-nii I'm not asking about his role. I'm asking about what he is. Is he smart or brute force type. What's his race? what jobs is he gonna have so I can recommend an appearance fit for his character."

"Well I just finished designing his appearance and haven't gotten to write out his lore yet. To be honest I've only completed the bare minimum on him haven't even distributed his racial and job points yet even his status and abilities only have the barest of point that were distributed"

"So what are your plans for him then."

"I was thinking of making him a smart character with a great doppelganger race"

"So a smart trickster type huh."

"Something like that"

"Smart trickster, also the one and only creation of the guild leader of the most villainous guild so some menace and madness should be added then. I think I have something Momo-nii"

He then showed us a character dressed as a jester that exudes a presence of brilliant madness sporting a maniacal green not only with the clown make up but by the glint in its eyes.

"Wow, that looks good Shi-kun in a scary and intimidating kind of way."

"Yeah it is. It looks great, by the way what's the deal with the name above its head"

There is something floating above the holographic design that Shi-kun showed us, let's see

_FFVI: Kefka Palazzo_

"That's just the design name the letters and number in front are sort of like an organization tool to help me find the designs faster like a sort of group for certain characters."

"What thus _FFVI _mean Shirou-san"

"It means Final Fantasy 6 like the 6th group of the final fantasy series."

"Shi-kun can I look at the other designs while you and Momo-kun discuss business."

"Go ahead Nee-san. So what else can you tell me about him."

"Huh, I thought we were done Shirou-san."

"That's just my first design recommendation maybe something better will fit the more I know about your plans about him. What about his name you haven't mention it yet."

"Yeah his name is Pandoras Actor."

"Pandora huh that's quite deep Momo-nii. So what aspect of Pandora's Legend do you plan to adopt."

"What do you mean what aspect?"

"You do know Pandora's Legend right?"

"Of course I do it's about the woman who guarded a box containing all the evils in the world with the instruction to never open it, but she did so all the suffering and evils got out and plagued mankind leaving only hope."

"So I mean what part of it, the evil's that left, the box that carried evil, Pandora herself or the Hope that stayed."

"..."

"Momo-nii?"

"Let me think about it for a moment."

"Okay."

He then began mumbling some words that he usually does when he is thinking.

"... the evil's that left..." his gaze went to the gate of the Vault as if his vision penetrated its thick walls and lands on the figures in the mausoleum "... the hope that stayed huh" he then looks at Shi-kun then me and as if the gears in his head clicked he gave a warm smile. Hmm, I think I just imagined Momo-kun smiling like a hottie.

"Do you have any designs for a dark angel character Shiro-san."

"I do but you just said that he's a doppelganger."

"I just changed my mind, I think that he should represent the _hope that stayed._"

"Okay so _Kefka _is out then picturing that mad jester being anywhere close to an angel or godhood is a bad idea." Shi-kun shuddered at the idea, I wonder why? "Dark angel types huh I think I got the perfect one."

He showed us a character of a one-winged angel whose wing is Night black in color with long grayish silver hair much like Shi-kun's wings and a _bishonen _face that is plastered on a permanent scowl.

_FFVII: Sephiroth _is written on his design designation

"Woah... isn't he I don't know too mature-looking Shiro-san?"

"Didn't know you're into young boys Momo-nii?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Well it's perfect I suppose I'll take it."

"Huh what do you mean you'll take it. It's just a recommendation."

"No, I think it's already perfect."

"Fine then you are the boss open Pandoras Actor's setting and I'll get started."

"About that, I think I'll just name him Pandora from now on he doesn't need to be an actor anymore." he grabbed the creator tool and opened Pandora's settings

"Okay fine why don't you go to Nee-san over there for some company. I need some space to work on him."

"Huh I thought the designs were already done and you just need to copy the appearance codes."

"well yeah but there are no one-winged angels in Yggdrasil and an angels wing here indicates his or her status and I won't let your virtual son become a pariah."

"We are Ainz Ooal Gown Shiro-san, were already a pariah in the eyes of others."

"Still if its something worth doing it's worth doing it right."

"Fine, you know Shiro-san I sometimes forget how alike you are to Whitebrim and Tabula in being a perfectionist when it came to your designs and creations."

"Please like those two can even reach the sole of my feet when it comes to NPC design."

"Hahaha... right your the Pro in it after all considering how many NPC's you made for Nazarick."

"Yeah so don't worry about Pandora he's in good hands, why don't you go to Nee-san over there and keep her company while you let me do my work here"

"I know when I'm not needed so no need to repeat the reprimand geez. I'll be over there call me when you're done."

"It'll be finished in a bit there really isn't much to change after all."

Momo-kun walks over to me and joined me in mindlessly scrolling through Shi-kun's design.

"I never knew Shiro-san made so many designs."

"You thinks this is many were only searching through the Final Fantasy section, there's still the Type-moon Section where the _Corona Borealis' _design came from and let us not forget the Mobile Suit section he already sold to _ Aberrage _I don't even know where he got the idea to create some of this stuff. I think some of his earliest designs were even given to Yggdrassil."

"Yeah, I heard about that it seems that the reason he was so excited about _The Mystic Eyes _expansion was because most of the mystic eyes that were given out was his own design from the appearances all the way to the lore the only thing that was not his were the stats that the devs nerf to avoid breaking the game balance. Too bad it only launched 6 months ago in the games decline to make the devs desperate enough to pay attention to player input to avoid any more loss of players, though the fact that they gave the eyes as a gacha prize rather than drop items upset Shiro-san a lot saying the paycheck he made in selling them to Yggdrasil was all spent to get the 5 Star Rainbow Rank Eyes that he wanted yet never got."

"If there is something similar between you and Shi-kun it's your shity luck on drop's in gacha games I still remember how sad you were getting that ring that gives 'Wish Upon A Star' charges when Yamaiko-chan got one on her first pull."

"I can't argue with that. I never asked but what rank of Mystic eyes did you get?"

"I also got a 5 Star Rainbow Rank Eyes like you and Shi-kun though I didn't participate in that event gacha. I needed to save money cause I just got hired and saving up to buy my own place so Shi-kun just gave me one of his extra's"

"Lucky I had to pour some of my bonus to get a 5 Star Rainbow Rank Eye considering it was a one-time event I didn't want to miss out though the funny part was the 5 star I got was the one Shiro-san was looking for so I just traded it with him for another 5 Star rainbow ranked one. The other ones he got he sold."

"Well that's too bad I was thinking of getting one for Aureole-chan so we have matching eyes."

"Go back to the previous design Lili-san I didn't get to see it in full you skipped it so fast."

"Nah you don't need to you've seen it after all."

"Did I really?"

"Fine look at it again if you want to buts it's much more impressive in person than the hologram."

"Is that..."

"Yup Aureole Omega's design."

Yup the design of Aureole Omega designated design name _FFXIII: Lightning_

"Oh! it is and here I thought you designed her yourself but isn't she wearing something different."

"Of course she is, not only does Shi-kun does character design he also made dress sets for each of them and Aureole-chan has a closet full of them, her initial equipment is Equilibrium but I made her wear the Spira's Summoner garb too match her job class"

"Really so does your Avatar have different clothes too."

"Yup I already asked for the design from Shi-kun and I only needed the data crystals to make them into a legitimate item even all of Aureole-chan's were already made into an item by me though some of them were just for show with no useful stats in them cause customizing the stats really needs a lot of data crystals and Shi-kun won't give me any he's too stingy with them if you ask me."

"Well unlike us he needs those to upgrade _Michael's Blade_ rather do what we do so does my avatar also have those dress sets."

"Honestly I don't know all I know is both our avatars were made from the 15th and final group of the Final Fantasy series."

"Why don't we take a look?"

"Agreed so where is FFXV... Oh, here it is. Tsk Momo-kun really is lucky his design is the very first one"

"Let's see here _FFXV: Noctis Lucis Caelum. Hmm... _noble-sounding for my avatars design name. Dress sets have _Royal Raiment_ oh is that my wedding suit... Yeah, it is what are the others..._ Kingly Raiment, Fighting King's Raiment, Ardyn's Ensamble, __Glamour Prism: Miqo'te... _uwah it has cat ears some casual clothes wait is that last one a convenience store uniform."

"Why don't you ask Shi-kin to give them to you?"

"He's already given a lot Lili-san I can't possibly impose more than I already have."

"You're not imposing Momo-kun those dress sets were meant to be worn by your avatar that's why Shi-kun put it under your avatar's design name cause it wouldn't look nearly as good for his other designs. Imagine _Kefka _wearing one of those suits meant for you."

"Yeah that wouldn't look good."

"Oh my Gaaad you have a modicum of fashion sense after all."

"Shut up and let's find your's next... Here it is _FFXV: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret _hmm why do you only have 3 dress sets for your avatar?"

"Don't know maybe Shi-kun got bored or ran out of ideas after-all its the last group for his Final Fantasy series."

"If you must know it's because Luna isn't much of a challenge cause she can basically look good in everything."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Shi-kun calling your sis beautiful."

"Shiro-san are you done or do you need us for something."

"Yeah, It's done. there really wasn't much to do all I needed to do was adjust his wing color from night-black to onyx black like yours and added the shinning white wings to represent Nee-san's. One last thing here you go."

He then gifted two items to us and when we opened them we were surprised at what's inside for they were Mystic Eyes not just run off the mill ones but 4 star Jewel Rank ones.

"Momo-kun said you don't have any more of this."

"He's wrong there I just ran out of the ones I was willing to sell."

"Then why give this to us Shiro-san although they are valuable being limited items and all we already have ones of the highest rank."

"I kinda heard what Nee-san said about giving one to Aureole Omega and it got me thinking since we are the only ones in the guild who got ones cause the others left before the expansion launched we can treat the Mystic Eyes like some kind of family trait so your NPC's can have them."

"How about your NPC's Shirou-san."

"Nah. I think they're good even without it I can still farm the 3-star ones for them if I have time."

1-star - 3-star Mystic eyes drops from some bosses but 4-5 Star's were only available from the limited gacha.

"So if you have nothing else for me to do then I'll be going back to the ship and drop off the loot I got from my recent field trip so you two enjoy yourselves okay. Before I forget here Momo-nii these are the design for your dress sets."

After giving Momo-kun the design he started walking towards the exit which was stopped by both Momo and I planted one hand on each of his shoulders.

"Is there anything else Momo-nii, Nee-san"

"It seems you forgot about your well deserve punishment Shiro-san"

He looked at both of us and widen his eyes in understanding.

"Oh come on I designed your NPC appearance and gave you both a super-rare item and you still on about that"

"This and that are different Shi-kun and just stay there and take the beating cause as you say 'We don't have all day'".

"Shit"

* * *

"It's always fun beating up Shi-kun in-game."

"I'm not really a big fan of violence myself but I admit its a very effective form of stress relief."

"You're right about that especially when he's being infuriating."

"Neh... Haruto-san can I ask you something?"

"Hmm. aren't you the one that taught me saying a person's real name in-game is disrespectful so why do it now _Momonga-san._"

"Well since what I'm about to ask is related IRL then I thought it better to address you as such."

"Well what is it Satoru-san?"

"Can I take you out to coffee some time? In the real world, I mean."

"Satoru-san..." I looked to him directly "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Y-y-yes...I-i mean No... no it's not that... it can be... sorry... uhm do you want it to be?"

"Are you serious Satoru-san? What brought this on?"

"There's the thing we did in the treasury lobby or what we didn't do because of your brother but a part of me was mad at him for embarrassing us but that's the thing it was only one part another part of me was angry for interrupting us and I just kind of don't know why? It got me thinking if we were gonna do what we think we were gonna do then I want to do it right and a proper order not just as Lili_D_Ane and Momonga but also as Suzuki Satoru and Yuriki Haruto so what do you think Haruto-san."

"Your hesitation fills me with loooootsssss of confidence Satoru-san."

"It's not like I want to be nervous you know. It's a first for me after all asking a girl out on a date."

"So it is a date then?"

"If you want it to."

I slapped his back as hard as I can

"Have some backbone Satoru-san you can't leave all the decision to the girl ba a man."

"Fine. Do you want to go out on a date with me Haruto-san."

"I would be honored too. Can you text me the details later I need to prepare myself for going to bed you know work tomorrow and all so goodnight" I give him a quick peck on the cheeks and whispered "_SU-ZU-KI-kun_"

Before he could even react I hurriedly log out of the game.

Once upon a time I hated this game but now I FUCKING LOVE IT.


	4. Chapter 3

**22:47:03**

**[Letter Received Sender: Shiro. E.]**

After I was reminiscing the guild raid that happened that almost destroyed us I received a letter from Shiro-san. I got confused why send a letter when he can use the message which he blocked the function by the way since I logged in.

I opened the letter and within it just three words were said which I did not understand.

_**Dear Momo-Nii,**_

_**WE DID IT!**_

_** Sincerely yours,**_

_** Shiro. E.**_

Huh, what did we do?

My confusion was disrupted by a system announcement

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**For Conquering the Guild Ranking and Claiming the number 1 spot** **the guild Ainz Ooal Gown is given the World Item "The Imperial Seal."**

**Be warned conqueror for those who stand at the top are destined to be dragged down by those below.**

**The Imperial Seal**

**Class: _World Item_**

The proof of your guilds irrefutable power that conquered all of the 9 realms.

When placed in the guild weapon decreases all Guild Maintenance cost and transaction such as resurrecting Mobs and Guild Bound NPC's and reapplying traps and effects.

**Passive Effects:**

75% cost decrease

Aura of a Conquering Monarch

Unlock Nobility Titles for Guild Members and Guild Bound NPC's

**Active Effects:**

[Forced Conscription]

[Glory To The Throne]

[Regis Lo Vult]

**Warning! The imperial seal disappears if Number 1 ranking is not maintained.**

* * *

"Momo-kun..."

"Lili-san..."

"Momo-kun..."

"Lili-san..."

"Momo-kun you're seeing this right now right Momo-kun my NNI is not being hacked ne Momo-kun. You're seeing this right, right, RIGHT."

"I see it Lili-san just working on believing on how did this happen."

"Momo-kun, Momo-kun check the guild ranking hurry."

"Lili-san, it's there its really there were number 1 Lili-san but what happened where is _Seraphim, Pallas Domina, La Troia Magistus, _and the other top guilds what rank are they. It's like all of them just disappeared. "

"Woohooo Momo-kun were top 1 we did it Momo-kun."

"Yeah, Lili-san We did it" as he said those words the message Shiro. E. sent made so much more sense. "Hahahaha... We DID IT. We ARE THE TOP GUILD IN YGGDRASIL" he shouted at the top of his lungs

"Hahahaha.. I bet Herohero-san would regret clocking out early once he hears that we became the top guild after he logged out. Argh dammit where-is that dumb brother of mine at this moment. He should've seen the announcement right."

"Hehehe Lili-san I think that Shiro-san did more than see the announcement my bet is he made the announcement happen in the first place if I'm correct in my assumption I guess he is just finishing up in destroying _Seraphim _as of this moment."

"Do you mean Shi-kun destroyed the number 1 guild by himself?"

"He is not technically alone, he did take the _Corona _with him."

"He should've asked for our help. I would've loved seeing the face of the asshole who leads those self-righteous bastard as we destroy their guild weapon in front of them."

"Hahaha, that I would like to see. Why don't we ask him ourselves."

"He wasn't answering my [Message] since I logged in."

"Maybe he was in the middle of his raid so he couldn't answer why don't we try it now. [Message]"

{...}

{...}

{Hello, Momo-nii did you and Nee-san like my present.}

{Hahaha... so it really was you was it. Why did you not ask for help Lili-san and I would've loved to bash some skulls in.}

{Well. how will it be a surprise present if you helped making it.}

{So you really did destroy the top guilds huh?}

{Yup destroyed everyone between us and the number 1 spot.}

{Is that why you haven't been coming to the Nazarick for the past month? Lili and I were worried you know.}

{Sorry bout that I was just busy in preparing a going away present to you both and I thought what would be the better present to both of you other than the 9 world's itself so I kinda went on a daily guild raiding for the past month.}

{Hahaha... yup this is the best present ever. How long till you come back so we can celebrate properly?}

{In about 15 minutes or so. Wait for me at Nazarrick's entrance lets take one last tour of the place before the shutdown.}

{Yeah, see you there Shiro-san.}

{You too Momo-ni Bye and take the Guild weapon with you okay.}

[Message end]

"Huh, he always needs to get the last word in huh."

"So what did he say?"

"Well, Lili-san your brother wanted to meet us at the entrance in 15 minutes, says he wanted one last tour of the Great Tomb before the shutdown. I kinda agree with him seeing all of Nazarick for the last time."

"Lead the way then Guild Leader. I kinda want to see it too for the last time considering how the base structure and design of almost all the floors were made by me."

"I sometimes forget that although your brother did design a lot of NPC's in Nazarick almost all the floors and areas in the great tomb has your design input in it."

"Except for the personal rooms, Ulbert's lava floor, and Blueplanets 6th floor I had a hand in designing the rest of them. I did not study interior design for nothing you know and Nazarick did give me a lot of places to practice what I learned so it was a win-win situation for us."

"Before we go do you think it's all right for me to take the Guild weapon. It's not like I want to do it and all but you see Shiro-san said I should so can I?"

"Momo-kun the guild weapon was designed for you specifically in mind so I think none of us would mind if it ends up in your hands especially now."

"Still to just use it without permission is a bit rude. We all did put a lot of our time building it with the others after all."

"If that's how you want to play it then. I hereby propose that Momonga carry the Guild weapon till the shutdown. Everyone in agreement say aye. AYE."

"aye."

"Anyone opposing the proposal say Naye."

*silence*

"There you have it Momo-kun, nobody opposes so go on and take it."

"Fine, I'm taking it sheesh."

Momonga took the Scythe of Ainz Oal Gown from its place and felt his stats rise as the weapon was designed specifically for him and the reason that the Heavenly Host Grand quest became impossible to achieve.

The blade of the scythe was inlaid with 9 different gems representing the best the guild could find in the nine worlds. The metals that made up for it along with the other materials for it consisted of the best of the best that the guild members could acquire but what truly sets it apart making the guild weapon on par with the world items is the handle of the Scythe.

Its handle was made from a world item itself The spear of Uriel was melted down by Shiro and crafted it as the handle part of the guild weapon. In all of Yggdrasil, this is only the guild weapon in existence that used a World Item as the base.

After the invasion of our guild base, our members were out for blood in the name of vengeance and in one of our revenge-driven expeditions we encountered a large group of _Seraphim _players and it turns out it was an escort group for the_ Named arch-Angel Uriel _which we only found out after Ulbert dropped a massive Over Magic Super-Tier Spell on all of them.

A discussion was then held on how to handle [Uriel's Spear] some wanted to sell it or to ask S_eraphim_ to ransom the item from us with another world item for none of us had any use for it. Shiro-san suggested something not one of us ever thought about doing towards a world item.

A world item is a game-breaker something so powerful that you only use it in life and death situation

An item that cannot be countered by any skill or spell but only by another world item which was proven to us time and time again recalling the headache _Ouroboros _and_ Depiction of Nature and Society _gave us when it was used against the guild.

But Shiro thought otherwise convincing the rest of us to just melt it down and upgrade the guild weapon with it as far as he was concerned a world item and one of the 14 inheritance is a useless item for us and the only thing it has use for him is as a crafting item and with an overwhelming sense of spite for _Seraphim _who announce their intention of completing the Heavenly Host Grand Quest.

No bigger middle finger was flipped towards them when we posted what we did to [Uriel's Spear]. A taunt towards Yggdrasil's biggest guild 'You want to complete a grand quest. You need to destroy our guild first.'. They knew we had Azrael's Scythe, Raphael's Staff and Michael's Blade with us what's one more to piss them off.

Attack after attack was made towards us but we held strong as a month and then a year pass by when the abrupt invasions of our base stopped to a grinding halt as the Legend of The Unconquered Tomb solidified itself in the annals of Yggdrasil's history.

So as I held the Guild Weapon in my hand I realize that in my hand rest the entirety of our guild history, suffering and glory.

The Guild that as of this moment has conquered Yggdrasil's guild ranking as it ended.

I hear the laughter that once filled our halls.

I see the figures of my friends in the round table.

I wanted to tell them that after all this time our guild finally did it.

Alas, they were not here and for those who stayed till the end I will hold on to this Scythe to show them that they have not stayed in vain

"Ne Momo-kun how does [**_The Imperial Seal_**] work in the first place it just says put in guild weapon" as she held the octagonal item with the symbol of Yggdrasil's Icon on it.

"Well, why don't we try it right now?"

"Sure."

I put the [Imperial Seal] and [The Scythe of Ainz Ooal Gown] together and after that, the [Imperial Seal] disappeared and the guild weapon shone with a golden light other than done no difference was made.

"That was anti-climactic."

"Now that we're done with that Momo-kun why don't we wait for him at the entrance."

"Yeah, Lili-san lets go."

We teleported to the first floor and walked towards the guild entrance and opened the grand gates of Nazarrick as we wait for the person that brought the guild to heights unreached.

* * *

Shiro. E. POV

I ended the message with Momo-nii and got back to what I was doing as _The Dominion_ was making its way back to Nazarrick.

As I was in the process of melting down _Seraphim's _Guild weapon I remember the changes I made for Ainz Ooal Gown. Though after 12 years, memories of the past were getting harder and harder to remember where only vague impressions were all I have of them left.

When I met Momonga for the first time I was quite scared for myself as countless different scenarios were playing in my head as I just stood there dumbfounded by the sudden meeting with a protagonist in an anime I watched in my old world.

So stunned in fact that I couldn't react as my sister killed him in front of me and my thoughts back then were 'Shit' this is not the impression I wanted to show him and all of it just went down because of Yuriko-nee.

My sister was another thing though I couldn't really tell her that I was just an errant soul residing in her already dead brother's body I could not help but treat her like my own sister as the care and love she showed and given me made my current vegetable life more bearable.

Back then when she argued about my safety and concern I could see it in her eyes that she indeed loved her brother and even if I would only be a replacement I will do my duty as his brother and make sure she lived a happy life to the point that it was hard for me to see her anything than my own sister.

Even though Momonga was killed by us he really was an understanding and caring person and did not take it against us and in my mind this was an important opportunity to secure myself in my plans to go with him in the New World as my life here as a paralyzed cripple wasn't much.

The fact that Momomga and my sister were growing closer together was a plus in my book. If my sister would come with me and Momonga then I would no longer have worries in my mind about leaving my second life behind in this pollution filled world. I just wish that they could've gotten together sooner.

Huh, thinking about the current state of affairs in the real world is saddening on how the next generation of my first life fucked it up so bad that you can't even see the evening stars in the sky.

Not to mention that humanity never really changes it seams as the lessons we learned from 2 world wars was not enough so they decided a 3rd was needed and it seems going by the flow of recent times a 4th was not that far off considering the rapidly declining usable resource in the planet as they even got to the point that prices of basic good was so overwhelmingly high that normal paid salary workers were made to work overtime just to put food on the table.

I am really glad that there will be an opportunity for us to escape this world because life in the real world is not worth living.

I've been here for this world for 12 years and I can honestly say that I've forgotten the plots of O_verlord _but I did not care what is life without surprises and all. I just do my best at what I got and live with all I can.

My current financial stability despite my limitation is a testament to what a simple person can do after all. Time and the 3rd World War did give me the opportunity as many of the design and companies that were present during my first life did not exist in the present or was simply forgotten by time.

So I plagiarized concept arts and design from famous games, anime, and novels in my time and repackage them for the current market which granted me a somewhat gig-based job that gained me acceptance to Nine's Own Goal. Since it would be a pass time that I can get money from I studied coding and other stuff to help me sell them like custom animation and movement animation coding that can make NPC's dance and move which I perfected and applied to the _Corona._

Playing with the other members of the guild was a chore sometimes but overall enjoyable but the women were a real headache.

In my past life, I couldn't understand them even now. Women in any dimension or timeline seam to be a complete mystery to me.

I was even hunted down by Chagama-san for something that was not my fault. I just said that Aura and Mare would be a great couple and explained why. It was not my fault that the others made a big deal out of it but the other's argument was really convincing especially considering how perverted Pero can be.

Yup, the perverted bird was one of my loyal customers in the tomb as he asked me to design a lot of loli characters for him. Which I comply with as a bribe to let me know whenever his sister is approaching and to drop the grudge he has on me. Though showing him Illya, Jack The Ripper, Nursery Rhyme, and Abigail design made the whole grudge forgotten and one of my stalwart allies in the Guild a little part of me thinks that silver-haired loli girls really were a thing for him considering he designed Shalltear too much like Jack, Illya and Rhyme. Though he got angry when he read how I made Astolfo sporting a 9-inch 'lance' under his skirt.

Glad I didn't make any of those design's as an NPC in Nazarick though the Bird would probably be permanently banned from the game if I did.

In my self imposed exile I did play a lot with Akemi-chan, Yamaiko-san's sister that played as a high elf. She was such a helpful person and we went on lots of adventures together. She was even kind enough to visit my real self in the hospital sometimes even after she stopped playing she would visit me at the weekend and chat with me and ask how I was doing.

Speaking of the 18+ experiments though I did try to find a way to go around it. I heard of [The Ring's of Promise] which lifted the restriction on the 18+ ban between couples and asked Akemi-chan to help me with it surprisingly she ran away from me and Yamaiko-san even attacked me out of the blue I got so desperate that I needed to cash in a favor from Momo-nii and Lili-nee. Women are really weird sometimes.

Though the experiment ended in failure as I equipped the ring on Saber and Me I even held on the hope that with the ring Saber would get my Inventory Linked with hers but it seems the ring's only worked with human players and not NPC's and here I was hoping not to buy those expensive [Bag of Storage] cash item's and just link My inventory to my NPC'S.

_The Mystic Eye's Expansion_ was the one change that excited me the most though as I was quite a big Type-Moon fan in my previous life and the power of Ryougo Shiki in my mind is as cool as Emiya's UBW.

The Shitty Dev's really shouldn't have taken the lore I made for the Special mystic eyes that only lucky ones of 1 in a million have a chance of developing as a hard fact that they implement a gacha game for it and make luck be a factor while the run of the mill ones like _Eyes of Binding _and _Pure Eyes _that can be developed with effort as boss drops.

I really think other than his skill and power I also inherited Emiya's infamous E-rank luck as no matter how much money I poured on the gacha I still can't get the_ Mystic Eyes of Death Perception _ That I wanted. Thank the God's for Momo-nii that he agreed to trade with me for the _Mystic Eyes of Usurpation _and gave Nee-san the _ Cybele Mystic Eyes _still I can admit that looking at Lunafreya with square irises is a weird sight.

I was thinking of more things but it seems I have arrived at my destination as the great tomb is already below the _Dominion._

* * *

_**23:10:13**_

An angel with red-hair akin to crackling fire wearing casual clothes consisting of black sleeved jacket, white shirt and jeans jumped out of a flying warship and unfurled 3 pairs of wings gleaming of Metalic Silver and landed in front of a grand entryway towards a tomb where two equally beautiful beings like him waited he was followed by a pale woman wearing black knight's armor.

"What took you so long _otouto_?"

"Just took the scenic route Nee-san after all this is the last time I get to see it?"

"That is true after all Lili-san. So how was it? Destroying _Seraphim._"

"I was really fun Momo-nii the leader sniveled like a worm as I strutted towards him in their own base."

"Tsk.. you really should've invited us to that Shi-kun. I would've paid money to see that. I hope you at least made a recording of it."

"Sorry about that Nee-san I kinda forgot with all the excitement and before I forget **[Execute Command: Disembark]** **[Desummon Ark of Salvation]**"

The _Corona Borealis_ Jumped down out of the Dominion and the Dominion disappeared out of thin air.

"It is always impressive seeing _The Dominion_ of yours up close Shiro-san."

"It really is amazing isn't it Momo-nii bet you would like riding it one more time."

"I would love to but it seems that we won't have any more time till the shutdown."

"Okay, Shi-kun let's begin the Grand tour for The Great Tomb of Nazarrick for the Last Time."

"Before that Nee-san** [Execute Command: Escort]**"

The Corona Borealis took on the formation like an arrowhead with the three in the middle with Saber talking point, Lancer and Assassin taking up the flanks Berserker and Archer behind them and Caster and Rider near us in the middle of the formation.

"You know Shi-kun your personal NPC's really are like a work of art not just in how beautiful they are but also how many commands you programmed them with."

"Hehehehe... I did spend a lot of time on them and a lot of money expanding their command edit boxes cause the normal sized ones really was not enough to make them battle-ready outside the tomb."

"I must say Shiro-san I am always impressed seeing you fight with them as if you can see all of them at the same time and command them efficiently no matter the situation."

"Thank's Momo-nii, it comes with knowing everything about them after all from their build, skills, equipment, and coded actions all of it were practically made by me from the ground up so only I in this whole world can command them as I do."

"Oh, I see I never really checked their settings before."

"Well. You could've just asked me if you want to see their command setting as long as you change nothing in them I would happily show them to you."

"Thank you Shiro-san but iI really don't know much about computer coding. I am just curious about their backstories and character flavor text."

"Too bad then. It might be your only chance of seeing them as the game ends in less than an hour."

"Come on you guys stop being depressing whiners and just enjoy the rest of the game were already here at our first stop." Lili stopped the two boys and wave both her hands in a showy manner "Presenting our first destination of the Nazarric Grand Tour."

The three of them did just that putting the imminent shutdown at the back of their minds and visited all of Nazarricks floors and denizens before arriving on the final floor

* * *

**_23:45:16_**

"Momo-nii how many maids and butlers does Nazarrick have?" Looking at the Pleides six stars with Sebas Tian lined up on their way to the throne room

"Well, to be honest I myself don't know, the ones I know off are the 41 Homonculus maids made one for each of the guild members and the 6 Pleides Battle maids, 7 if you count Aureole whose in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary so in counting in I know of at least 48 maids for butlers I only know of Touch Me-san's creation and the penguin that Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-san created"

"That's a lot Momo-kun though Whitebrim-san did love maids a whole lot so no surprise in him making a whole lot of those maid uniforms and insisting on making our NPC's maids for him to dress up."

"Yeah you're right he did love maid uniforms he once said 'Maid's are Justice' after all though only the Pleides were combat-oriented as distractions for the 9th floor all the others were just level 1 fodder made for appearance purposes." says Momonga "Leaving them here feels kind of a waste what was the command again. Oh that's right **[Follow]"**

The six battle maids and Sebas formed a straight line as they followed the three to the throne room but before the large gates of the Throne room's entrance stood, a little squirrel-like creature

"Ohh, Fou-kun" Shiro E. ran towards him and cradled it in his arms "as cute as ever I see"

"Only you, little brother would have the balls to call it cute knowing what kind of monster you created."

"Fou-kun isn't a monster, he is the most adorable thing in the entire world."

"I think only Tabula-san would agree to that Shiro-san with his love of gap moe and all."

"Can we discuss the aesthetics of the monstrosities we created in the Throne room, standing here outside the gate and having this discussion is really not a good considering were all standing here loitering and crowding like a bunch of hooligans planning to assault it.."

"You're right Lili-san sorry about the delay."

"Right Nee-san but you gotta admit the gate is one badass design you made especially the heaven and hell mural depicting the war of angels and demons. Scary and foreboding just like how the guild member's like it. I even remembered when Ulbert-san saw it he cried manly tears saying none could be more perfect than this."

"Hehehe we really did go all out on this but you know the purpose of a gate is for it to be opened so here we go."

After saying so Lili opened the gate and revealed the throne room.

A grand throne room where all the flags of all the guild members hang on each side of the walls, 67 seven demon golems stand guard and grand chandeliers hang above the ceilings all placed in a way to impose and show majesty and regality all leading to a throne at the end of the long hallway.

"This is the Last Area in Nazarrick where Ulbert-san insisted that we greet the intruders like Villains that we were role-playing as." said Momonga with a bit of melancholy in his voice

"If I remember this right was it not Luci-san who designed the trap in this place." said Lili as she wearyingly looked around her

"Luci*Fer-san isn't that bad, I think he was a fun guy." said Shiro E as he displayed a smiley emoticon towards them.

"Of course you would think that Shiro-san both of you were the dynamic duo of trouble makers in the guild. Just thinking how much we spent repairing the extent of damages you both did when you decide to shake things up a bit always gives me a headache."

"Sorry about him Momo-kun but you and I both know that when we were going to be a guild. Him destroying our own guild base has always been our primary concern."

"I am not that bad you know? I help a lot you know? I am a great guy you know?" He said with a crying emoji but both Momonga and Lili knew he was not really offended hearing the obvious mirth in his voice "besides this area is prank free I checked I sometimes come here when you guys are working."

"Shiro-san if I get suddenly attacked as the game is ending I'm gonna be really pissed you know."

"Yeah Shi-kun it's not nice tricking someone especially on the last day."

"Geez, you two just trust me okay" Shiro E said as he walked towards the throne followed by the other two along with the _Corona _and the _Pleides _with Sebas leading them.

The three reached the throne and looked at the beautiful succubus wearing a white dress at the side of the throne.

"Oy, oy, oy Momo-kun Shi-kun did both of you know that Albedo-chan has a world item." as Lili eyed _Ginnungagap _held by Albedo.

"No, I did not."

"Yup".

"Shiro-san you knew she had a world item?"

"Yeah like I said when both of you ar IRL with your work I sometimes come here to you know chat with someone, other times I go to the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary or the treasury basically I go and check on all the people here in Nazarick sometimes when I'm not out adventuring."

"Hoho so Shi-kun was chatting with such a beauty when no one is looking huh and here I thought you would be satisfied with all the pretty NPC's you created you even went after Tabula-san's NPC what would poor Akemi-chan say when she finds out."

"Come on Nee-san its not like that and you know it."

"Whatever you say Shi-kun." She looked at Momonga then to the Scythe then to Albedo and as if a lightbulb just flashed over her head as a brilliant idea came to her mind and whispered to Momonga"Ne Momo-kun why don't you use that fancy scythe on Shi-kun's little girlfriend and look at her settings"

"Fine Lili-san, but can I ask, Why?"

"Nothing just curious what she's like."

"Okay fine just don't change anything okay, it would be pretty rude to Tabula-san considering it's his creation after all."

"Understood Momo-kun"

Momonga wave the scythe and opened her setting menu with Lili by her side looking over at it with him.

"Uwah Tabula did a lot of work on her this wall of text is basically as long as a chapter of a graduate school thesis dissertation," said Lili as Momonga kept scrolling down her character text and as he reaches the last part Momonga exclaimed

"EEEHHHH!"

"What's wrong Momo-kun?"

"What happened Momo-nii?"

"It says here She's a slut."

"Whose a slut Momo-kun?"

"Albedo is. Look here Tabula wrote it in her Character Bio" he showed both of them Albedo's settings and indeed the last line in the wall of text reads

_She is also a huge Slut_

"We are changing this right now Momo-kun, what was that bastard thinking making such a cute innocent child a slut."

"Nee-chan considering Tabula-san's hobbies I would guess that he was making it to be her gap-moe character."

"But Shi-kun that is too much."

"I agree with you Nee-san and considering it's not really that much of a gap-moe in this case."

"Why is that Shiro-san?"

"Well, a succubus being a slut isn't that of kinda redundant and an obvious cliche. Tsk for someone who praises gap-moe Tabula is surprisingly really bad at making one. What an amateur."

"Well that's as good a reason as any to change her setting, don't want Tabula-san to be disappointed in his creation I suppose. But what will we change it into it kinda feels wrong to leave it blank and just delete it he kinda made it so it fits into the current limit of the character text." said Momonga still feeling giddy at the prospect of desecrating Tabula's creation.

"Well, I have a couple of ideas."

"What is it Shiro-san?"

"Well you could make it like she's in love with you or she is saving her virginity for the man she loves something like that. I think its more gap-moe for a creature of lust like a succubus to believe in something like true love so that Tabula-san won't mind you changing her settings like that"

"That's a great idea Shiro-san. the second one, not the first one. The first one is far to cringy for me to do like I'm designing my own girlfriend."

"Ehem. You know I wouldn't judge people designing their own girlfriends in virtual space half of my commissioned NPC designs were practically guys looking for those so I won't say anything to Nee-san if you don't."

"That's wrong Shiro-san?"

"Hoho come on Momo-nii don't you want your own harem. It's just a little fun before the game ends nobody is going to find out anyway." Shiro E may have made his avatar into an angel but right now his sweet whispers towards Momonga seems like the call of the devil instead and knowing what he knows that little change would indeed cause major headache for Momonga yet he still does so for his own entertainment and imagining the looks his sister would have when Albedo would flirt with her current boyfriend would be downright hilarious and how Momonga would squirm underneath the two woman is just the icing on the cake.

"Alright, Alright I give it wouldn't hurt anybody anyway so what's the harm I suppose"

"Yosha. Let's get to editing then. Eh wheres the settings panel?"

"You guys were talking too long so I changed it by myself. Already closed the settings and all don't worry its quite tame and classy than slut."

"Well, that's a load off my shoulder then. Thank's Lili-san."

"Ehhhhh... but Nee-san it was supposed to be Momo-nii that changed it."

"Hush you. You and I both know that there is no creative cell in Momo-kun's whole body and living it up to him is a disaster waiting to happen or have you forgotten how badly he screwed up Pandora and his first character avatar."

"But-but-but this is not supposed to happen." stuttered Shiro E

"Can you leave me out of this discussion. Even when I do nothing my artistic sense get burnt in the third degree."

"Well why don't you sit on your throne Momo-kun and let's wait for the end to come in style."

"Your wish is my command my queen." as he sat in his throne as he held Lili by the waist and ended up with her sitting on his lap

"HO... how bold of you my King"

"Ne Fou-kun did they forget that I'm still here." as he held the cute squirrel-like creature in his hands as the couple looks at each other with their googly love-struck eyes. "OYYYY. Momo-nii and Lili-nee-san could you snap out of it a bit. Seriously your Public Displays of Affection seem to get worse and worse since the Treasury Vault incident."

"Ara-ara is Shi-kun being embarrassed by his Neesan."

"Sorry, Shiroe-san we kinda get carried away."

Shiro sat on the stairs leading to the throne and responded.

"It's okay I know-how into each other both of you are but could you please just this one time stop. I don't want my last memories of Yggdrasil to be the scene of you and my sister with hands all over each other."

"Well if this is going to be our last hurrah then let's go out with a bang **[Kneel]"**

Sebas, Albedo, The Pleides and the Corona all kneeled towards the throne

Momonga kept his eyes turned upward pointed towards his flag and said

"Mine"

"Mine" said Lili sa she pointed to her own flag

"Mine" said Shiro as he pointed to his own flag

Momonga, Lili_D_Ane, Shiro. E. one by one pointed to the flags of their fellow guild mates while saying their names as the clock on their HUD's keep counting down towards the end

**_23:59:50_**

"It would be nice if we played together again in another game you know" Lili sai as he looke at both of them

**_23:59:51._**

"Yeah it would be awesome if we can play together again. Momo-nii and Nee-san"

**_23:59:52_**

"It was nice paying with you both. Though one of you is a constant headache to me."

**_23:59:53_**

"Hahaha... sorry bout that Momo-nii but i have to admit we wouldn't have as much fun as we did if it were not for you always taking care of things"

**_23:59:54_**

"Surely your exagerating Shiroe-san I'm not that good"

**_23:59:55_**

"Come now stop being all humble on us Momo-kun I agree with Shi-kun on that one you were the absolute best guild master we could ever have and I'm not just saying that cause we will go shopping this weekend for new shoes"

**_23:59:56_**

"Since when did we decide we would go shopping"

**_23:59:57_**

"Just now Momo-kun"

**_23:59:58_**

"You guys are the best hahahahahaha."

**_23:59:59_**

**_"ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN"_**

**_"ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN"_**

**_"ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN"_**

**_00:00:00_**

* * *

_**Shiro. E.**_

**Racial Level:**  
15 Angel

10 Authority of Judgement

10 Seraph of Steel

5 Arch-Angel of Justice Michael

**Job Level:**  
10 Sword Dancer

10 Archer

10 Magus of Steel

10 Weapons Expert

10 Master Blacksmith

5 Iron-Wrought

5 Slayer

**Stats:**

HP80

MP80

Phys ATK:90

PHY DEF:80

AGI: _Exceeded Limit_

MAG ATK: 70

MAG DEF: 70

RES: 90

SPECIAL:100

Total 750+

**_Mystic Eye of Death Perception_**

Mystic eyes Found In Beings that saw death in all its encompassing glory and lived to tell the tale.

+5% Physical Attack

+75% Critical Chance

\- Medium Chance of Applying [Fear] on Enemies on line of sight(May lower depending on targets resistance and skills)

+10% Instant Death effect for normal attacks (May lower depending on targets resistance and skills)

**Special Skills:**

**[Those Who live by the Sword Will Die By It]**

The special skill granted to the [Slayer] class by reaching Level 5

Drains 1% Hp per minute and grants 5% hp healing per kill when active strengthens all stats by 1% per kill. It cannot be turned off till death or Kill count reaches 100 to disable manually.

20 hours Cooldown

**[Fiat Justitia Ruat Caelum]**

"Let Justice Be Done Though The Heavens Fall" The Arch-Angel Michaels signature spell as a commander of the armies of heaven used to battle the legions of hell in the Book of Revelation.

Summon 600 angels of the first sphere, 60 angels of the second sphere, and 6 angels of the third sphere to bring down heavens wrath on his enemies.

666 Hours Cooldown

* * *

_**Momonga**_

**Racial Level:**  
15 Angel

10 Dominion of Decay

10 Throne of Damnation

5 Arch-Angel of Death Azrael

**Job Level:**  
10 Necromancer

10 Master of Death

10 Soul Knight

10 Ectomancer

10 Abyss Enchanter

5 Eclipse

5 Reaper

Stats:  
HP: 75

MP: _Exceeded Limit_

PHY ATK: 70

PHY DEF: 80

AGI: 70

MAG ATK: 90

MAGDEF: 85

RES: 80

SPECIAL: 100

Total 750+

**_Mystic Eye of Usurpation_**

Mystic Eyes seen in being that bends the will of others towards their own.

+50% Increase in Summoned Creatures Stats

+10% Mana Regeneration

-Medium chance to apply [Rejection] on summoned creatures. (May lower depending on targets resistance and skills)

-Can Use [Usurp Will] on Lvl 90 summoned Creature 10x a day (Active)

**Special Skills:**

**[The Goal of All Life is Death]**

_Read it In the Wiki_

**[Ad Vesperi nola Loquendum Nomen Tuum]**

"The Evening Bell Has Tolled Thy Name" Arch-Angel Azrael's signature Skill that dictates the Death is a certainty when the Angel of Death calls thy name.

Strengthens the user by applying instant true death on all attacks both physical and magical and giving 60% penetration on def and resistances for 1 hour. Resurrects any enemy killed as an undead whose tier is depending on the enemies stats lvl and job classes

50 hours cooldown

* * *

_**Lily_D_Ane**_

**Racial Level:**  
15 Angel

10 Virtue of Kindness

10 Cherub of Mercy

5 Arch-Angel of Healing Raphael

**Job Level:**  
10 Priestess

10 High Priestess

10 War Priestess

10 Spiritualist

10 Sewing-life Alchemist

5 Blessed

5 Life-Giver

Stats:  
HP:90

MP: _Exceeded Limit_

Phys ATK: 50

Phys DEF: 95

AGI: 75

MAG ATK: 50

MAG DEF: 95

RES: 95

SPECIAL: 100

Total 750+

_**Cybele Mystic Eyes**_

Mystic Eyes of the famed Gorgon Medusa in its most powerful form.

+25% Increase in Life Force related Spells (i.e Life Drain, Blood Bind, Share the Pain, Healing Skills)

+5% Hp Regeneration

-Medium chance of applying [Petrify] on enemies within line of sight(May lower depending on targets resistance and skills)

-Automatically Casts [Life Drain] on petrified enemies

**Special Skills:**

**[You will not Die When You Are Killed]**

A special skill given to level 5 [Blessed] cast a protection spell to the target preventing a killing blow and restores to full health nullifying all debuffs and applying a 10% boost in all stats and reduces skill cooldown.

24 Hour cooldown.

**[Aegroto dum anima est, spes est]**

"As long as there is life there, is hope" The Arch-Angel Raphael signature Healing spell a continuous healing spell that heals 10% per minute lasting for 30 minutes on a 2 km radius for any allies of the caster while decreasing the Physical Atk, Magical Atk, and Agility of enemies by 20%.

72-hour cooldown

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the super duper late update of mine I kinda had to deal with real-world problems well technically it was the Digital World problem as I got me a copy of the _Digimon Cyber Sleuth Complete Edition _on PC and damn the story was so engaging dare I say better than any Pokemon Game Ever. **

**Kinda want to finish _Hackers Memory_ now but got pissed off cause it seems after I finished _Cyber Sleuth_ I thought I could transfer my Digimon's over but turns out I need to finish both of them.**

**All that farming for EXP and continously Digivolving and De-digivolving them to up their ABI's then you had to train them in the farm island Just to get that damn rookie Lucemon and not have him for the second game pissed me of so I went and wrote this chapter.**

**Gonna go back gaming I intend to finish _Hacker's Memory_ now**


End file.
